Ice
by Luces
Summary: Seto kaiba encuentra el amor de una manera especial Seto/Joey. Historia en EDICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

Ice

Los personajes de yu gi oh no me pertenecen solo lo hago por simple diversión

jejejjeje

seto/joey

observaba el cielo estrellado

- Que hermosa noche.

Pensaba el empresario saliendo de su lugar de trabajo, como siempre era el ultimo en salir de su empresa y el primero en entrar siempre tan puntual ,nunca se imaginó que esa noche estrellada cambiaria su vida tan drásticamente ese dia el estoico seto kaiba el empresariao más codiciado con un gran imperio de juegos decidió esa noche llegar a la mansión a pie

era una noche muy fresca y tranquila realmente agradable para el castaño la noche para él era seguridad y soledad lo que más le gustaba nungún inepto se atrevia atravesarse en su camino era su espacio...

Mientras pensaba en mokuba su unica familia... no se percató de la precencia de un chico que estaba a un metro atras de él en eso el de ojos azules sintio la precencia de ese "alguien"

Giró con alerta y en posición de defensa ,pero se sorprendio al ver un chico más pequeño que el de seguro que era unos diez centimetros más grande que su pequeño hermano mokuba

el joven era de cabellera rubia y unos hermoso ojos mieles

El chico seguia al oji azul desde que salió de su empresa y este no se había percatado de su precencia,pero el ceo y su caracter tan ¨agradable¨ se acercó al rubio enojado y con su normal humor de siempre

-¿oye porque me estas siguiendo? responde

el chico no entendió la pregunta y más se acercó al empresario quien este retrocedió por el atrevimiento de tomar una distancia muy cercana tenia una expresión de miedo hacia el rubio ,kaiba no entendia el porque de su miedo

¨ pero habla eres mudo o que?¨ esa fue la respuesta quien unos segundos más tarde comprendio el de ojos azules el rubio necesitaba ayuda se habia extraviado y al ver a la unica persona en la calle de noche se le acercó ,pero con miedo devido a su condición de sordo y mudo no sabia como comunicarse con el oji azul

el chico nuevamnte intentó acercarse y ante tal acto el ceo no sabia como poder entablar una especie de comunicación con el joven ya por su condición ya comentada anteriormente

en un intento desesperado uso sus manos para darle a entender al rubio que era lo que queria y por suerte el chico entendió ,pero para la desgracia del ceo era que el rubio también tenia una deficiencia mental por la acción del rubio de tocarle la cabeza de una forma entre violenta y a la vez dulce

por la mente del oji azul pasaban mil pensamientos no sabia como enfrentarse a este tipo de situación lo unico que queria era deshacerse de ese chico ,pero no podia logicamante se habia perdido y pudo observar en el logo de la polera azul que llevaba puesta de que el chico pertenecia a un hospital psiquiatrico

asique seto kaiba sin pensarlo dos veces le ofrecio su mano al chico para llevarlo a la mansión este por instinto tomó la mano de seto kaiba

continuara...

este es mi tercer fics aunque es el primero que lo subo con otro nick se que es corto el caputulo ,pero prometo que el proximo será mas largo espero criticas a este fics adios


	2. Chapter 2

Ice

yu gi oh no me pertenece estas historias sonde puro ocio creado por una mente pervertida

conociendote

Seto kaiba tomó la mano del joven quien este por instinto aceptó ese simple acto el empresario ,este no sabia que hacer frente a este tipo de situación ,pero no podia dejar abandonado a este chico por las calles de Domino city

siempre kaiba ha sido caracterizado como un sujeto frio y calculador solo su hermano y su empresa eran importantes ,pero al ver a este chico con esas deficiencias no pudo negarse a ayudarlo pues con el logo del hospital donde provenia el chico lo dejaria a la primera hora ese era el plan de seto kaiba...

en el camino el chico se detuvo en seco mirando fijamente al empresario este se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que le secedia al joven de rubia cabellera

y en un intento de safarse del agarre de kaiba el chico queria escaparse o más bien dicho le dio un ataque de paranoia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio se desmayo en brazos de el de cabellera castaña... sorprendido por el repentino e inesperado ataque del chico de ojos mieles sin sabes que hacer y a dos cuadras de su mansión corrio de inmediato a su hogar...

lo peor de todo en la mente del empresario era que no sabia como comunicarse con él con alguien con deficiencia mental y más encima sordo y mudo. Al entrar a su mansión y con la dificulad de cargar al rubio en brazos no tenia otra opción que llevar al rubio a su habitación...

todos estaban durmiendo a esa hora su hermano mokuba no estaba en casa... estaba en una salida con unos amigos de la escuela eso era una ventaja para el oji azul no conocerian a este chico y... el desastre de kaiba el no poder comunicarse con el rubio...

al acostarlo en su cama kaiba observó detenidamente al rubio no podia dejar de admirar al chico sin duda era muy lindo un cuerpo bien estilisado, unos hermosos ojos mieles y esos dorados cabellos que lo hacian parecer un hermoso sol

pero negó ese pensmiento seto no podia estar pensando en estupideces ,tenia una compañia que mantener y a un hermano también ,pero sin duda la belleza del rubio no era una ilusión para el empresario en sus pensamientos cruzaban la imagen del rubio mientas se dirirgia al studio a termiar unos de sus proyectos importantes...

hasta que concentrado en su trabajabo sintió un ruido ...si era el rubio quien se habia despertado... con una gran velocidad y sin saber porque kaiba preocupado salio de su estudio para ir a su habitación en donde se encontraba entonces el chico de ojos mieles

desesperado por no encontrar al rubio de de hermosos ojos se dedicó a buscarlo por todas partes la unica desventaja que tenia era que no podia llamarlo obviamente por su condición de sordo y mudo asique sin ninguna alternativa como si fuera un juego de la escondida revisó todos los rincones de la habitación ,pero no habia señal del chico hasta que...

lo encontró debajo de la mesa de la cocina de los empleados... estaba en una posición fetal y asustado por ver unos ojos azules que lo divisarón ,pero despues entendio que ese chico no era malo asique dejó que kaiba lo sacara de ese lugar...

sin más el rubio abrazó al castaño... estaba muy desorientado y por las razones ya analizadas por parte del empresario el rubio estaba muy confundido y pudo darse cuenta que no tenia deficiencia mental si no que por circunstancias desconocidas el rubio tenía ese comportamiento...

el rubio saltó al cuerpo del de ojos azules aferrandose... sus piernas rodearón su cintura en una posición bastante erotica quien hizo sonrojar al empresario...

-¿oye bajate que haces ? verdad no me entiendes no sabes ni lo que digo.-

decia el castaño quien miraba fijamnete al de ojos mieles quien este le dirigia una mirada de total alegria moviendo su cabeza con señal de entender lo que decia kaiba y para suerte de el si lo entendio el rubio... con sus años habia aprendido a leer los labios de las personas aunque no en su totalidad ya que solo se habia relacionado con gente enferma mental ,es decir, su comunciación no era excelente... el aprender con personas con esa defiencia entender lo poco y nada que le dijo el oji azul se soltó del cuerpo del empresario

kaiba con un lapiz y papel que estaban cerca escribio unas cuantas palabras y acto siguiente se las mostró al rubio

¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?

el chico se acerco más al papel y miro fijamnete a kaiba y despues a su lapiz se lo arrebato de sus manos y despues el papel

MI NOMBRE ES JOEY

auque con dificultad al escribir le pasó la hoja a seto este leyó el papel y observó al rubio

desde que lo conoció veia algo en él no sabia que exactamente era ,pero talvez este chico sacudiria la vida del empresario

-así que te llamas joey que nombre tan ridiculo jajajjajaj.- se reia desquisiadamnte el de ojos azules y el rubio se acercó al repentino cambio de humor del castaño y sin saber porque acaricio sus manos con las suyas ,kaiba quedó helado ante tal acción

continuara...

bueno mi segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado si no? bueno será critiquenme entonces jejjeje

que es lo que más quiero adios se cuidan todos lo que leen esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

Ice

Capitulo 3

que escondes?

yu gi oh no me pertenece esta historia es para entretenerlas con yaoi jejejjeje

sudor es lo que empezó a fluir en el cuerpo del castaño realmente se puso nervioso con ese simple toque por parte del rubio ahhh no sabia que hacer y como actuar... ademas la mirada tan dulce que le dirigia el chico lo hizo sonrojarse más...

y esas hormonas que estaban muertas y que jamas habian despertado a pesar de su fortuna estaban despertando frente a este ser inocente...

Siempre han existido los prejuicios... que los hombres con mucho dinero tienen una vida llena de placer ,pero seto kaiba no era de esos su vida le fue privada de placer , sexo y el amor...

claro y ademas de ser virgen ,pero eso no le importaba lo unico que tenia en su mente era su empresa y su hermano mokuba que por cierta llegaria en la mañana... ahora no sabia seto que excusa... para decirle a mokuba el porque de este joven no sabia el porque tanto problema... solo decirle la verdad y esta todo listo ,pero... esos nuevos sentimientos no lo dejaban tranquilo...

¨oye no...no..m..e ...toques..¨ le dijo kaiba al chico, este entendio al leer sus labios,pero no lo soltó se acercó más al chico de los ojos azules ...

sus manos rodearón el cuello del castaño y en un segundo que fue una eternidad presionó sus labios con los del castaño...

un beso calido,pero a la vez frio los labios de seto estaban resecos mientras que en los del joven estaban húmedos ,el beso se profundizó más cuando kaiba quiso probar más de los labios del chico de ojos mieles

el rubio estaba muy sonrojado,pero sin duda estaba con alguien que le gustaba mucho... joey estaba enamorado de seto kaiba lo veia en los torneos por la televisión o cuando habian un escandolo y salia por la TV joey siempre estaba pendiente de él y ahora para este chico era un sueño estar con seto kaiba su amor platonico...

es por eso que habia planeado escaparse de psiquiatrico solo para verlo a pesar de su deficiencia de sordo y mudo logró llegar donde estaba la corporación y encontrarlo ,al despertar en la cama habia olvidado por completo de su encuentro con seto y creyó que era un sueño ,pero al despertar en un lugar desconocido provocó en él un miedo y corrio por toda la mansión hasta que encontró esa cocina y se econdio bajo la mesa

pero al ver a kaiba se dio cuenta que no era un sueño...

no conocia mucho a kaiba ,pero lo que más le llamó la atención era su caracter y esa mirada fria y calculadora hacia los demás y pensó... si existiera un ser capaza de ablandar ese corazón solo para él? talvez era un sueño egoista ,pero queria intentarlo si no lo lograba se conformaria con estar cerca de él o solo besarlo por una vez en su vida ,pero esa segunda opción realmente estaba ocurriendo si...un beso con seto kaiba ese hermso ser

el empresario se separó de los labios del rubio y lo observó detenidamente estaba sorprendido ,peo escondió esa mirada con la de su normal rostro frio y calculador lo empujó y muy lentemente le habló para que el rubio le entendiera...

¨mañana voy a llamar de donde provienes entendido?¨ a pesar de sus palabras dudó en entregarlo no queria ...

ese beso le habia gustado mucho ,pero...

en eso siente unas puertas abrirse ...kaiba se alarmó se habia olvidado por completo su hermano mokuba le habia avisado que llegaria antes

al sentir los pasos no sabia que hacer ...en eso seto toma en brazos al rubio y corre hacia su habitación y lo esconde en el baño

el rubio no entendia que era lo que le pasaba pero al ver el gesto de que ¨no haga ruido¨ le hizo caso asique muy tranquilo se quedó en el baño de la habitación del empresario...

seto como un rayo corrio hacia donde estaba mokuba... el niño al ver a su hermano saltó donde estaba para abrazarlo

¨hermano te extrañé mucho ¨

¨y yo a ti mokuba

,pero mokuba encontró a su hermano muy diferente algo extraño estaba ocurriendo...asique sin pensarlo dos veces se atrevió a preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba...

¨seto...te pasa algo? estas muy extraño...en la empresa algo anda mal? es tu deber de contarme lo que te sucede hermano¨

¨nada mokuba nada mokuba es solo que estoy cansado mucho trabajo¨

era obvio que le estaba mintiendo a su hermano realmente se sentia culpable... entre los hermanos kaiba habian efectuado un juramento siempre decir la verdad y el mayor lo estaba rompiendo ,pero no podia decir de que habia un chico en al casa sordo y mudo que ademas lo ha besado ...

mucha verguenza por parte de los ojos azules ,pero más que verguenza era que ese tipo de situaciones no eran comodas para él

mokuba tenia esa sensación de que seto le estaba mientiendo y descubriria la verdad a toda costa era un kaiba jamas se daria por vencido ademas conocia muy bien a su hermano

¨bueno mokuba ve a dormir ya es tarde¨

¨no antes quiero entrar a tu habitación¨algo le decia a mokuba que la respuesta a su inquietud era la habitaciónde su hermano

¨no...ehhh mokuba ya te dije q ve a dormir..pa..ra que quieres entrar a mi...habitación?¨

esto es inedito seto kaiba tartamudeando y nervioso mokuba estaba muy sorprendido claro ahora si que sus presentimientos ya estaban cponfirmados su hermano le estaba mintiendo

y sin pensarlo dos veces corrio hacia la habiatación de seto

¨jajajja no mepillas hermano voy a tu habitación algo escondes ahy y lo voy a descubrir ¨ dijo en forma muy traviesa el pequeño chico

¨no mokuba detente¨ dijo un paranoico seto kaiba detras de su hermano ,pero la velocidad de mokuba no pudo alcanzarla

mokuba como un loco y curioso por descubrir que es lo que esconde su hermano entró a su habitación ,pero... no encontró nada

revisó bajo la cama en el estudio que estaba cerca ...nada alsolutamente nada hasta que algo cruzó por su cabeza claro!

el baño de su hermano seto aún no llegaba al parecer estaba muy lento...

mokuba giró la perilla de la puerta del baño...

al abrirla se encontró con una gran sorpresa...

¨que?¨ dijo un mokuba totalmente sorprendido

continuara...

jajajjaj no me maten esta vez el fics me quedó un poco más largo ,pero aviso que desde el capitulo 4 serán más largos ya que desde ese capi la historia tomará su forma realmente

mu xas gracias a las personas que lo han leido y que le ha gustado y como siempre les pido que me dejen comentarios porfavor se los agradeceria criticas etc... para poder mejorar ya que con este nuevo nick y esta nueva historia quiero que este fics sea para entretenerlas y no aburrirlas

eso es adios


	4. Chapter 4

Ice

yu gi oh no me pertenece solo lo hago por simple ocio

Capitulo 4

¨que?¨ dijo un mokuba totalmente sorprendido ,es decir,ver a un chico en el baño de su hermano y no cualquier hermano estamos hablando de seto kaiba el empresario más famoso y exitoso por todo el mundo y también conocido por su caracter de frio y calculador... tiene a un chico en el baño...

¨ehh hola como te llamas? y porque estas en el baño de mi hermano?¨ y ademas hey porque no me respondes?¨

mokuba se acercó al chico de una manera bastante graciosa en eso llega seto...

sorprendido de ver la escena de su hermano al acercase al chico...quien este le siguió lo que hacia mokuba... el pequeño acaricio el cabello rubio del joven quien este por imitarlo hizo lo mismo con el pequeño... a mokuba le hizo gracia esa acción...

¨jajja hey ,pero cual es tu nombre... eres mudo o que?¨

el rubio entendio lo que quiso decir el niño y se arrodilló frente a mokuba...

el niño descolocado ante la acción extraña del joven rubio... se dirigió a donde su hermano...

¨seto porque ese chico no habla? y lo más importante porque esta en tu baño? ahhh no me digas que tienes novio ehh? jejejejje¨

con sonrisa picara dirigida a seto este no pudo contener el enojo...

¨pero de que estas hablando mokuba,es decir,es una larga historia... dificil de explicar en resumen... es...ahhh como que novio? como puedes decir eso mokuba? eso es algo antinatural,inmoral...,pero como pudo cruzarte eso en tu cabeza ?¨ dijo un paranoico seto kaiba

¨pero hermano es que bueno como estaba en tu baño y ademas me estabas ocultando esto...bueno yo pensé.. hey seto porque me evadiste la pregunta ?¨ con mirada retadora hacia el joven castaño...

¨claro disculpame mokuba... la verdad que este chico me siguio al salir de la empresa y por una serie de acontecimientos esta aqui¨

¨y porque me lo ocultaste?¨ con mirada triste el pequeño y apunto de llorar...

¨porque pensé que no, entenderias ademas no queria que la servidumbre se entera de este problema¨

¨y que pasó con nuestro juramento hermano...acaso ya lo olvidaste?¨

¨no moki no lo he olvidado... por eso te pido que me perdones ¨

dirigiendole una calida mirada a su pequeño y amado hermano mokuba...

tras esa enternecedora imagen que estaba presenciando el rubio.. más enamorado estaba el de ojos mieles del castaño... al ver como esa mirada de hielo se ablandara y solamente dirigida llena de amor s su hermano...

como le gustaria que esa mirada fuera dirigida también a él...no era envidia... lo que sentía tan sólo queria formar parte de ese hermso lazo de amor ,pero era un sueño imposible...

mokuba igual tenia esa inquietud por saber la identidad el chico asique volvio a lo del principio...

¨que intentas hacer mokuba? no conseguiras nada con preguntarle a ese chico...¨

¨porque lo dices seto?¨ dijo el pequeño con curiosidad

¨porque es sordo mudo¨

el niño no podia creer lo que habia escuchado de la boca de su hermano...,pero era cierto al observar como el joven los miraba sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo entre los hermanos...

¨hermano y que vamos hacer con él?¨

¨pues devolverlo de donde pertenecia... al hospital psiquiatrico obviamente mokuba¨

¨seto como puedes hablar asi de él?... lo dices como si fuera un animal y ahy q devolverlo a la perrera¨

mokuba estaba muy enojado ante lo dicho por su hermanso ...seto nuca cambiaria ante las demás personas ...seguia siendo cruel y despiadado,pero el pequeño ya estaba cansado ante esa actitud... no parecia un ser humano...

,pero el castaño queria deshacerse lo antes posible de ese rubio aún no podia quitar de su mente el beso que le dio el joven de ojos mieles...para él ese acontecieminto era absurdo... no podía caer tan bajo y por sobre todo ya no le gustaba la presencia del rubio en su casa... cada vez que lo miraba el rubio le dirigía una sonrisa con mucha ternura y ganas de entregar su calidez al frio oji azul...

¨mokuba mañana a primera hora encaminaremos al hospital ...a devolver a este chico¨

kaiba se retiró del baño y le pidio a mokuba que sacara al rubio de ese lugar... despues el pequeño se llevó al joven a su habitación no sabia porque ,pero mokuba le agradó al joven de ojos mieles y al parecer el chico también hacia mokuba...

¨oye ehh..es cierto no me escuchas y nisiquiera hablas ...ahh que desesperante...como me comunico contigo ehh eto..ahh con hojas y papel... jejeje¨ dijo muy contento el pequeño ..mientras que el rubio lo miraba entretenido y sin entender nada...

mokuba se dirigio a sus utiles escolares hasta que ...encontró unos cuadernos en ello con un lapiz empezó a dibujar una serie de personajes primero salia un joven alto y despues un niño... en el dibujo del joven alto tenía escrito un nombre y ese nombre era seto...

en el dibujo del niño también habia algo escrito y decia mokuba... todo ese dibujo encerrados en un circulo como una especia de lazo familiar...que significa Hermanos...

el rubio entendio lo que quiso decir el más pequeño...mokuba se alegró por su tarjeta de presentación ante el rubio nn

despues el de ojos mieles tomó el papel y escribio una palabras que despues se las mostró al niño

¨ohh te llamas joey... que lindo nombre¨dijo un mokuba sonriente

en eso el niño... siente unos pasos... obviamente era su hermano...

¨moki que haces con el chico ya esta lista una habitación para que pase la noche ya vete a dormir hermano¨

¨no, quiero pasar la noche con él seto ...es muy interesante ...ademas estoy comunicandome con él ...seto porfavor mira¨

mostrandole los dibujos ...

¨seto el me contó por medio de este dibujo que te conocio por la televisión... en el hospital ... no creo que tenga deficiencia mental joey ...solo lo tienen porque es sordo mudo ...hermano porque no lo adoptamos como un miembro más de la familia?¨ mokuba con tono esperanzador de que su hermano aceptaria su propuesta...

¨jajajjaja ,pero que te sucede mokuba no permitiré que un perfecto extraño viva en esta casa no! me niego rotundamente yo mando aqui...como también mando en mi empresa y a todos esos fracasados de mis empleados ...no quiero a un chico enfermo mental en esta casa ...no mokuba obedece y ve a dormir¨

dijo un seto muy molesto por la propuesta de mokuba... ya mañana a primera hora se deshaceria por este extraño chico ...además su presencia le molestaba y ese beso no lo dejaba tranquilo...

A la mañana siguiente...

el reloj sonaba a las 5:30 AM... un adormilado seto kaiba empezaba nuevamente su rutina de siempre ...bañarse,desayunar...osea nisiquiera un desayuno solo un café ...después dedicarse a su hermano y asegurarse de que llegue a la escuela ...despues ir a la empresa y tratar con los estupidos de sus empleados .. ganar dinero creando nuevos software y juegos virtuales ..etc...

esa era la vida del gran seto kaiba,pero... un momento... esta mañana seria completamente diferente y eso lo molestaba ...salir de su amada rutina... tenia que ir a ese hospital a devolver a ese chico extraño... ah ademas habia dormido mal soñando con él el resto de noche... que le quedó dando vueltas ese beso...

fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos al ver que mokuba ya estaba despierto y vestido...

¨pero mokuba que haces tan temprano despierto? tus clases es a las 8:00 am¨

dijo kaiba ante un acto poco normal de su pequeño hermano...

¨seto..he estado pensando en joey... y no me gustaria que lo dejaras en ese lugar ...es que he averiguado que no hay mucho control por parte del personal de ese hospital...además se que joey no es un ¨retrasado¨ aunque suene feo me di cuenta anoche hermano ...es inteligente solo que le dificulata comunicarse por lo que ya sabes ... ademas...¨

¨basta¨ ... fue interrumpido por su hermano que muy enfurecido hizo callar a su pequeño...

¨no me interesa nada de la vida de ese chico ...solo quiero deshacerme de él ...necesito ocuparme de mi empresa y de ti ...no quiero más carga además de ninguna manera permitiria que un extraño viviera en mi mansión entendido mokuba¨

en eso el niño contuvo sus ganas de llorar ...nunca habia visto a su hermrna comportarse de esa manera y mostrar ese odio ...ante tal chico que no le habia hecho absolutamente nada ,la verdad mokuba se habia encariñado de ese muchacho ...sólo se llevaban por tres años de diferencia ...lo supo anoche cuando se comunicaban por medio de dibujos y una que otra palabra...

kaiba decide abandonar la habitación con su hermano mokuba ...y decide ir adonde estaba el joven de rubios cabellos ...un poco nervioso ...no le gustaba tratar a solas con él...teniendo la imagen en su cabeza ...el beso...

ese maldito beso... lo interrumpia en sus pensamientos...pero eso no lo debilitaria era un kaiba... y debia suprimir esos estupidos sentimientos ...no golpeo la puerta era obvio el chico era sordo asique decidio entrar...

no esperaba ver al chico durmiendo ...y se sonrojo al admirar tan linda imagen... un hermoso rubio con boxer ...semi cubierto por las blancas sabanas..la luz del sol iluminaba sus bellos cabellos rubios...parecia un angel ...sin duda ,pero ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta ...de que el rubio ya habia despertado...

al aterrizar de sus pensamientos se espantó ...cuando vio a joey enfrente de él muy cerca a centimetros de su boca... retrocedio al instante muy sonrojado...

eso lo molestó mucho no podia mostrarse debil no,no podia le desagradaba la presencia del joven de ojos mieles por atreverse a enfrentarle... tocarlo y ser tan normal ...sin ningún interes de por medio y lo más importante que se mostraba verdadero...

siempre ...kaiba crecio en un mundo hipocrita en donde el dinero y la avaricia entre otros...era lo más importante y ver a un ser tan simple sin ninguna intención le chocaba

el rubio se asustó también a la reacción del oji azul ,pero comprendio que kaiba no queria nada con él ...y al verlo vestido y mirandolo friamente entendió que era hora de que se fuera de la mansión ,pero no tenia adonde ir se habia escapado de ese infierno de hospital

solo para verlo...

seto salio de la habitación ...donde permanecia el rubio... llamó a su chofer que prepara la limosina indicandole que el rumbo no seria Kaiba corp. ahora la parada era el hospital psiquiatrico de domino city...

despues de unos minutos... el castaño ya adentro del lujoso auto... no se percató de que mokuba junto con joey estaban afuera ...preparandose para entrar a la limosina,pero...

¨que haces mokuba porque vienes? descansa un poco para despues ir a la escuela¨

¨no seto yo quiero acompañarte y a joey también¨ dijo un angustiado mokuba no queria que se fuera su rubio amigo...

por primera vez tenia un amigo ...

¨esta bien como quieras,pero no faltaras a clase entendiste?¨

¨si hermano no te preocupes¨

cuando llegarón al hospital seto pudo notar cierto temblor y miedo en los ojos del joven rubio... ,pero eso no le importó ...no era su asunto...

en esos momentos lo unico que tenia en su mente era deshacerse por una vez por todas de joey...

el rubio con pasos temblororsos ...pudo reconocer a unas de las enfermeras del lugar y se alegró mucho al ver a esa mujer ...

mokuba se percató de la alegria de joey a ver a esa dama..

tenía un aspecto de mujer mayor de pelo castaño claro y ojos color verde ...y el cuerpo pasado de peso...

el rubio de inmediato se avalanzó a la mujer...mientras que los otros tanto seto como mokuba observaban la acción del rubio...

la mujer acariciaba al chico quien muy feliz estaba por ver a alguien tan familiar.en ese infierno de hospital...

kaiba interrumpio a la hermosa escena maternal con su usual tono se siempre...

¨bueno que imagen tan agradable ,pero vamos al grano ¨

dirigiandose a la mujer

¨no quiero problemas asique... encontré a este chico en la calle y supongo que pertenece a este hospital y ya lo comprobé al observarlos asique se lo dejo en sus manos¨

con esas palabras se dispuso a partir...

¨señor espere ..queria agredecerle por traerlo... estaba muy preocupada por mi pqueño joey¨

dijo la señora muy alegre por ver a su niño sin duda la señora lo trataba como si fuera un hijo... ,pero kaiba solo se detuvo un instante al escuchar las palabras ...y siguio su camino en dirrección a la salida del hospital ,pero mokuba tomó su mano detieniendolo...

¨seto escucha las palabras de la enfermera no seas grosero...HERMANO! no me gusta tu actitud¨

dijo mokuba muy apenado por la fria acción de su querido seto...

¨mokuba no me gusta que discutas conmigo... frente a gente extraña ¨ dijo muy enojado el joven castaño ,pero fue interrunpido por las palabras de la enfermera...

¨usted es seto kaiba verdad? claro me lo imaginé..es increible que mi pequeño joey lo haya encontrado...sabe? mi niño esta enamorado de usted...y creo que se dio cuenta verdad ?... mi pequeño es muy demostrativo con sus emociones siempre esta pendiente de sus acciones... aunque no sabe que es lo que hace realmente,pero lo admira profundamente solo queria que lo supiera señor kaiba¨

con esas palabras la enfermera se alejó de el castaño... llevandose a joey quien este muy triste se dio vuelta para mirar por ultima vez a su amado seto kaiba ,pero no consiguio mirarlo ...solo su espalda...

en eso mokuba sigue a la mujer y deja a su hermano en la salida del hospital...kaiba intenta detener a su hermano ,pero no lo consigue el niño era muy veloz...

¨espere señora...yo..quiero saber más de joey él ha sido mi unico amigo aunque lo conozco muy poco ,pero es muy calido... pude sentir que es muy puro y ...bueno quiero...quiero saber más de joey¨ dijo un muy agitado mokuba por correr tras la enfermera

¨y creo que joey puede salvar a mi hermano...seto ha estado muy frio ultimante conmigo y con todos..bueno siempre ha sido asi ,pero es como si no fuera el mismo y creo que joey puede hacerlo cambiar..¨ con esas ultimas palabras pudo observar el semblante de la mujer ...estaba sonriendo...

¨claro joven¨ dijo muy animada la señora...

mokuba los siguio hasta la habitación donde dormia el rubio quien este entendio lo que haria la enfermera

¨bueno es una historia larga ,pero seré breve pequeño...a joey lo encontrarón abandonado en las calles de esta ciudad hace años...

sus padres murierón en un incendio y joey fue el unico que sobrevivo ...él tenia 4 años y desde entonces no habla... ademas el timpano de sus oidos quedarón destruidos con el incendio... al parecer un material extraño le introdujierón ...en sus oidos una especie de mini explosivos que los usan para ataques son del tamaño de un poroto lo que provocó la destrucción de sus timpanos me enteré que los padres de joey traficaban droga y unas personas con malas intenciones provocarón el incendio de la casa con explosivos de todos los tamaños según

fuentes cercanas...antes del incendio los individuos entrarón a la casa amenazandolos de que les entregaran más droga y el padre del pequeño joey opuso resistencia...y uno de los sujetos tomó al niño intimidandolos con introducirles explosivos en el cuerpo de joey hasta que...uno de los malditos le introdujo unos mini explosvos a sus oidos y...¨

¨no siga porfavor... ya me ...lo imagino¨ dijo mokuba ...aún no podia creer lo que habia escuchado ,pero esa fue la realidad...

a todo esto ...seto estaba escuchando toda la conversación detras de la puerta y él también estaba muy sorprendido del pasado de joey...

ciertamente habia un parecido en sus vidas pasadas tanto seto y mokuba como joey sus padres habian muerto en accidentes fatales ...,pero la vida de joey habia sido más sufrida que la de los hermanos...

la enfermera continuo hablando...

¨bueno y cuando llegó al hospital lo atendierón perfectamente ,pero mi joey quedó con las secuelas de la tragedia nunca más hablo y...quedó sordo para siempre ...lo habian enviado al hogar para niños donde los adoptan ,pero...todos los adultos que pasaban no quisierón adoptarlo...por sus deficiencias ya habladas, los que estaban a cargo del hogar se dierón cuenta que nadie lo queria como hijo adoptivo asique lo enviarón a este hospital,pero ...nadie lo queria aqui también... su destino practicamente era la calle hasta que lo conoci...y me encariñe mucho con él ...como si fuera mi propio hijo,pero no podia tenerlo en mi casa por motivos legales asique... hice un acuerdo con el director de este hospital ...parte de mi sueldo es descontado para que el pueda quedarse ...¨

la mujer estaba llorando y joey comprendio lo que estaba diciendo y decidio no observar más la situación ...se quedó mirando la ventana muy serio...no queria recordar aquello...su pasado tan doloroso...

¨señora yo puedo ayudarla... puedo llevarme a joey...puede vivir en nuestra casa.¨

en eso alguien entra enojado...

¨mokuba no digas disparates no lo permitiré¨

¨seto estabas escuchando? no sabia que tenias esas costumbres hermano?¨

¨bueno..yo.. eso no importa ,pero no permitiré que viva un extraño en nuestra casa¨

,pero mokuba se enfrenta por primera vez a su hermano con aires de madurez absoluta...

¨hermano tu sabes que soy inteligente heredé eso de ti y puedo trabajar ...y ganar mucho dinero para mantener a mi amigo... asique no te molestaré y no tocaré ningun centavo tuyo ,SETO... lo haré aunque me lo prohibas¨

sin saber que hacer al escuchar las palabras de su pequeño hermano con gran determinación no pudo negarse ante esa petición...

tuvo que aceptar lo que le pedia...

¨esta bien mokuba vivira con nosotros ,pero con la condición que no se me cruze en mi camino¨

¨si hermano jejejej lo he logrado que bien ...estoy feliz ...señora ahora no tiene porque preocuparse¨

la mujer sin creer lo que habia escuchado..por varios segundos quedó sin palabras...

¨y a proposito cual es su nombre?¨ dijo mokuba

¨...mi ...nombre ...es layla ,pero ...esta seguro yo...no se que decir...muchas gracias en serio estoy feliz¨

¨no se preocupe puede visitarnos... tome es el número de nuestra casa¨

mokuba de inmediato tomó las manos de joey... quien este divagaba en su pasado y mokuba haciendole un gesto de que lo siguiera...

el rubio le hizo caso...,pero la enfermera impidio su retiro sin antes un abrazo...

el rubio se dio cuenta que era una despedida y se largó a llorar...

kaiba ya se habia ido de esa habitación...

¨señor kaiba... gracias... muchas gracias¨

dijo la señora llorando agradecida por la buena acción de los hermanos

el oji azul solo giró su cabeza clavando su fina mirada con esos ojos frios y calculadores que tanto lo caracterizan... y siguio su camino...

contunuara...

bueno espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo critiquenme porfavor solo pido criticas para mejorar ya qye este es mi primer fics serio porque los demas han sido una mierda y a este fics le he puesto mucho y de a poco quiero mejorar..

bueno me despido nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

adios


	5. Chapter 5

Ice

yu gi oh no me pertenece solo a su respectivo autor solo lo hago por simple ocio

capitulo 5

bienvenido...joey

no paraba de llorar sus lagrimas fluian sin cesar...habia perdido el sentido del sonido era..inevitable..se estaba ahogando...

-NOO!¿ quien me hace esto? dejeme porfavor... no le haga daño a mis padres...

a pesar de su corta edad de tan solo 4 años podia entender lo que estaba sucediendo ...pero era muy debil...para enfrentarse...

Despertó..sudando siempre era lo mismo...luchaba en sus sueños contra esos sujetos malvados que destruyerón su familia ...y su vida

,pero no se rendiria tan facilemente construiria su nueva vida...ya no quería recordar ese horrible episodio en su vida...

odiaba el fuego...recordaba su ...

interrumpido en sus pensamientos no se habia dado cuenta de que mokuba estaba ya dentro de su habitación ,observandolo muy asustado...el motivo era... la apariencia del rubio y su comportamiento ...¿quien no se preocuparia ver a una persona temblando y sudando?

,pero mokuba no tenia la experiencia de comunicarse con el rubio para saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza...

-joey se que no me entiendes ,pero prometo que te ayudaré...no se como ,pero quiero que hables... juntare dinero y trabajare duro para que te operen ..bueno no se...pero supongo que debe existir algo en la medicina para que vuelvas a oir...no le pediré nada a seto se que él no me va ayudar ...,pero lo intentaré ...

con esas palabras el pequeño le sonrio al rubio ,quien este le devolvio la sonrisa...no entendió nada de lo que dijo el niño ,pero pudo comprender que dijo cosas lindas y de apoyo hacia él...

joey llevaba ya 2 meses viviendo en la mansión al principio le costó mucho adaptarse,pero con la ayuda de mokuba y de layla que lo visitaba casi todos los dias de inmediato se adapto al ritmo de la casa ,pero...casi nunca veia al muchacho de ojos azules ...

kaiba siempre lo evitaba a toda costa le desagradaba el solo verlo...lo odiaba profundamente ,pero tenia que soportarlo solo por su hermano...aún no entendia el motivo del porque tanto odio al rubio...realmente seto kaiba no odiaba a nadie aunque aparenta generalmente odiar a medio mundo ...sólo es para imponer orden y respeto,pero el rubio lo descolocaba y eso lo irritaba de una manera desvastadora...el castaño vivia encerrado en un mundo de codicia,respeto y una gran imperio con poder absoluto... era lo unico importante...,pero la mirada del rubio calida y fragil que le dirigia lo ponia de mal humor...

-¿porque existe una persona asi?¿ porque me quiere? siempre lo trato de la peor manera...como si fuera un perro... hablaba a si

mismo recordando hace unos dias atras...

flash back

eran las 4 AM habia un silencio absoluto..todos durmiendo tranquilamente ,pero habia una persona despierta ,trabajando... la verdad nunca descansaba todas las noches era lo mismo...seto kaiba en su estudio muy concentrado en su proximo proyecto para la KC,pero ese dia no habia comido nada ni provado nada así que decidio ir a la conicina a picar algo...

en su camino ...sintio unos ruidos se alarmó...y pensó de inmediato en despedir a la seguridad de su mansión...los ruidos provenian de la cocina... el castaño sigilosamente se asomó con cuidado y preparado en darle una buena golpiza al que se ha atrevido a entrar a la mansión... lo pagaria muy caro¨ nadie se mete con seto kaiba ¨ era los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza al muchacho oji azul,pero nunca se imaginó a quien encontraría nada mas ni nada menos que a joey en el suelo comiendo una fruta,pero como el chico no sintío los pasos de alguien en la cocina, seguía comiendo muy tranquilo la manzana,pero sintio una mano en su hombro se asusto y de inmediato se giró ,pero su cara de miedo... cambio a de asombro nunca pensó ver al castaño a esas horas de la noche...

kaiba talvez por el cansancio no sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ,pero obligo al rubio a que se levantara no le gusto verlo de esa manera como si fuera un animal comiendo en el suelo,estaba sentado a lo indio comiendo una mazana roja

el rubio le obedecio y se dejo llevar por las manos del castaño que lo conducía a una silla de la cocina...kaiba se sentó también al frente del rubio...y no sin darse cuanta de sus actos y sin pensar se dedicó a observarlo

joey solo estaba con la cabeza agachada tenia mucha verguenza de encontrarse con kaiba y que lo estuviera mirando... así que decidio seguir comiendo la manzana talvez dejaria de observarlo...lo amaba ,pero al mismo tiempo era muy timido aún no encontraba sus respuestas al atreverse esa noche a besarlo...

no consiguio sacar la mirada de kaiba en él... los ojos azules estaban clavados en el rubio hasta que...fue interrumpido al darse cuenta de que en sus piernas tenia una manzana que le habia dejado el rubio

quien este muy sonrojado lo estaba mirando...el castaño confundido y cansado tomo la manzana y le dio un mordisco despues levantó su mirada al rubio ,quien este estaba asombrado de que kaiba estaba comiendo la fruta que le dejó en sus piernas y se alegró ante esa acción todo estuvo muy tranquilo hasta que... el castaño aterrizo de sus divagaciones y volvio el ser frio y atemorizante seto kaiba...

en un acto violento arrojo la manzana cerca del rubio y unas cuantas palabras de maldiciones a muchacho de ojos mieles... despues se alejó del lugar

joey sin entender nada de sus palabras,pero si de su comportamiento se largó a llorar ...lo unico que queria era amor de él,pero esa noche pudo entender que eran personas totalmente diferentes... y jamas estarian juntos

flash back

las imagenes de esa noche no desapareceian de su cabeza,pero...esa sonrojada mirada del rubio cuando le paso aquella fruta era de pura calidez y felicidad...no entendia porque siempre estaba pensando en el rubio tonto,además ese chico era sordo mudo de ninguna manera deberia estar pensando en esas estupideces...su prioridad era su hermano y la kaiba corp ,pero ...nuevamente el rubio estaba en su cabeza...

continuara...

se que es corto el capitulo ,pero queria mostrar el capitulo 5 la relación de ellos dos y las confusiones de seto con el rubio que lo que le provoca y cosas por el estilo en el capitulo 6 prometo que habran situaciones más puntuales

adios se cuidan nn

para reclamos a y casi se me olvida un saludoa a vania que me ha dado una gran idea para este fics que no lo habia tomado en cuenta jejjeje cuidense adios

saludos especiales a: neemayaoi,soubi-kun a shasier,aguila fanel,loreto y shaina


	6. Chapter 6

Ice

Disclaimer: yu gi oh no me pertenece,solo a sus respectivos autores osea a _Kazuki Takahashi_.

capitulo 6

Un toque de ternura:

Cuantro meses de infierno para el rubio desde que se habia mudado a la mansión kaiba...,pero ese infierno tenia nombre y apellido"seto kaiba" lo amaba ,pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo solo verlo y una gran timidez lo embargaba con su presencia

,pero joey no se mostraba asi ante los demás en la mansión ya sea mokuba y los empleados del lugar...sobre todo la empleada de la casa la más vieja y de confianza de los hermanos kaiba... le tenia mucho cariño al muchacho de ojos mieles por su pasado tan triste y su buena disposición en ser atento con los empleados, amable con todos... hasta con el jardinero quien tenia la habilidad de comunicarse con joey... sabia el lenguaje de los sordo mudos y el motivo era porque tenía un hijo con el mismo problema...

pero mokuba no se quedó atras... en esos meses se dedicó aprender ese medio de comuinicación "el lenguaje de señas" queria saber que era lo que sentía joey como estaba... en fin un sin numero de preguntas...y como tenia que ser el hermano de un genio como seto no se tardó en aprender el lenguaje,salvo uno que otro inconveniente,pero son sólo detalles...

Seto kaiba estaba muy emocionado con un nuevo proyecto que lanzaria al mercado de los juegos... llamado el proyecto "Flame" el cúal tenía muchas esperanzas de que sobrepasara su anterior exito.

Los juegos holograficos del duelo de mosntruos...así que su caracter de mal humor como siempre ,se habia disminuido tanto con mokuba y los epleados de la mansión... e inclusive joey,pero seguia comportandose de la misma manera con él ,pero solo con una intensidad menor.. hasta que un día su mal humor se incrementó al recibir una llamada que no esperaba en sus planes del lanzamiento de su nuevo proyecto al mercado...

-¿Que,¿pero como,es decir,yo ordené que el lanzamiento sería en el hotel "Foreing" ¿porque ese cambio de planes?

-No puede ser grrr esta bien comprendo la situación de que el presidente ese mismo día necesite el hotel para hablar de la reforma del pais,pero yo ya lo tenía reservado antes que él!

-no hay otra alternativa...en tres dias más es el lanzamiento todos los otros hoteles y club ya estan reservados para otros eventos...que haremos?

-Estas loco wilson no de ninguna manera será en mi casa...se que es grande,pero no acepto

-no hay otra solución será en mi mansión

corto la comunicación muy enojado su más importante proyecto sería lanzado en el hotel más lujoso de domino city,pero por asuntos del gobierno ese mismo día habian planeado celebrar al nueva reforma constitucional del pais...y su ,mano derecha le propuso su mansión cosa que le disgustó de sobremanera a kaiba ,pero no existia otra alternativa así que se dispuso a llamar a todos sus empleados para que tuvieran lista la gran casa... desde ya arreglada para el magnifico día de su lanzamiento al proyecto "Flame" ,pero tenia una inquietud con cabello rubio y ojos mieles,pero no habia problema lo mantendria encerrado en su habitación además no escuchaba nada no tendria dificuldes de joey en su lanzamiento

claramente a seto kaiba no le gustaban las fiestas,pero tratandose de proyectos y mantener una buena imagen en su empresa tenía que hacer fiestas en grande ,pero el rubio era el problema no queria por ninguna manera que estuviera presente aqunque ya lo tenia planeado de que joey no estuviera presente en el lanzamiento con los de más invitados ,pero su hermano mokuba era el vicepresedente de la empresa así que era muy probable de que el muchacho de ojos mieles asistiera por mokuba... y la otra inquietud era ...

"Tim slowthik" ...un empresario alemán muy exitoso en su pais y aliado a su empresa y muy conocido por su fama de "pervertido" y sabia muy bien... porque hace tiempo ese hombre se habia atrevido acercarse a kaiba en manera de acoso sexula,pero se encontró conque kaiba es cinturón negro en artes marciales y quedó muy mal,pero el castaño le dio segunda oportunidad ya que la empresa del aleman tenía elementos muy buenos para hacer de que kaiba corp sea más exitosa ,pero a nivel mundial..., el problema era el empresario "Tim slowthik" quien siempre tenía dobles intenciones y sabia muy bien los gustos que tiene y eran del tipo ...figura estilizada ,baja estatura lindos ojos y piel blanca y esas caracteristicas fisicas las posee joey wheeler y esa era la inquietud de seto kaiba

claro esta que cuando el muchacho de los ojos azules conoció a "Tim" era más joven ...pero ahora siendo un hombre con más edad y fuerza ya no tenia los requisitos de este alemas claro esta que kaiba siempre ha conservado su belleza a sus 28 años de edad ...

pero no quería que ese hombre le tocara un pelo a joey aún no entendia el porque de esos pensamientso en su cabeza ,pero seto era muy posesivo con todo que este en su mansión includo el rubio...

despues de tanto alboroto con los preparativos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el tan inesperado dia del lanzamiento al mercado "flame" el nuevo y más moderno juego virtual en donde mediante una serie de aparatos electronicos el mismo jugador en un mundo virtual por medio de su imaginación podria ser el mosntruo que quisiese e incluso crearlo...el más y poderoso proyecto de kaiba que lo haría mas millonario de lo que es y expandir su imperio en todo el mundo...

alrededor de las 20:00hrs era el inicio de la fiesta ...los invitados estaban llegando de a poco...el castaño estaba ya en el estudio verificando que todo estuviera en orden ...informandose de los invitados por medio de sus guardias que le entregaban la información ...

y como era de esperarse mokuba ya estaba arreglado y junto a él estaba... el rubio muy bien vestido para la ocasión..mokuba le habia explicado el motivo de la fiesta en la casa,pero joey al principio se negó rotundamente estar presente en la fiesta y todo era por kaiba y además no era apropiado que él estuviese el en la fiesta ,pero el más pequeño insistio de que tenia que conocer a más gente y ser más sociable ,pero eso no le servia de nada por su condición de sordo mudo ,pero simplemente ser alguien más entre todos los normales era lo que queria que joey comprendiese

luces,comida todo estaba perfecto para la gran fiesta del lanzamiento del proyento"Flame" era la novedad y tecnologia de la más alta calidad en el mundo con un exito seguro...la mayoria de los invitados ya habian llegado y estaban el el salón principal disfrutando de la lujosa cena...

mientras tanto kaiba se ocupaba de los invitados más importantes..muy concentrado en su labor de anfitrión de la fiesta diviso a su hermano muy elegante para la ocasión y alegre...ya era hora de que llegara el pequeño despues de todo es el vicepresiendete de la corporación ,pero...se sorprendió que despues aparecio a su lado el rubio de la misma manera que su querido hermano el cabello peinado hacia atras muy elegnate y un lindo traje de seda color negro

al momento de entrar al salon principal mokuba y joey fuerón el centro de ateción de los invitados sobre todo el rubio quien llamó la atención de todos y un par de ojos negros no pasaron desapercibidos ante el encanto y belleza del muchacho de ojos mieles

seto kaiba se dio cuenta de la mirada de lujuria puesta sobre el rubio...y un sentimiento lo embargó en esos momentos ...celos si celos y poseción ante el rubio... Nadie lo observaria de esa forma nadie se atreveria a tocarlo... y ese maldito de Tim las pagaria.. su empresa es excelente ,pero no dejaria por anda en el mundo que se atreviera acercarsele a joey

la mayoria de los invitados pensarón de que joey era un importante empresario nuevo en el mundo de los negocios y muy exitoso al igual que seto kaiba...pero jamas creerian de que el rubio vivia en la mansión ,que lo tenian por lastima y más encima era sordo mudo... las apariencias engañan...kaiba sin pensarlo dos veces decidió dirigirse hacia el rubio para mandarlo directamente hacia su habitación,no tenia derecho de estar en la fiesta,pero su mano derecha "leon wilson" lo llama

-Señor kaiba,debe hablar con los invitados en estos momentos ya es hora de que inaugure esta fiesta..señor..

-Si lo se perfectamente wilson .- dijo kaiba con un tono muy amargado por interrumpirlo en su plan de sacar a joey de la fiesta ,pero no pudo lograr su objetivo..de inmediato se dirigio al escenario princpal que fuer armado obviamente por las ordenes de el castaño para la fiesta ya que la casa no poseía una...

mientras tanto el rubio en un rincón del salón principal miraba muy feliz una hermosa fuente de cristal en donde también los invitados se admiraban de tanta belleza y elegancia,claro esta de que kaiba ordeno de que sacaran esa fuente de cristal ya que estaba guardada en la segunda casa de los kaiba en donde estaban los recuerdos y pertenencias de gozaburo kaiba su padrastro...

muy quieto el rubio admiraba esa fuente..en sus ojos iluminados por tanta belleza observaba como el agua salia de tan hermoso objeto decorador...,pero no se habia percatado de unos ojos que los miraban con dobles intenciones ...que muy sigilosamente se acercaba a joey,kaiba se habia dado cuenta de ello, así que el discurso lo hizo muy breve y muy a su estilo

-Damas y cabelleros inauguro mi lanzamiento de "Flame" el mejor juego del mundo con la mejor tecnologia en donde los usuarios pueden crear su propios monstruos de duelo o ser ellos mismo en su propio mundo creado también ..ustedes mis invitados a este exitoso proyecto si esta arrepentido puede largarse ahora ...eso es me retiro

lso invitados quedarón plop ante las palabras de kaiba,pero era muy sabido que el genio de la KC se comportaría de esa manera así que prosiguierón en la fiesta mientras tanto seto se dirigió donde joey ,pero no lo encontró por minguna parte empezó a desesperarse buscandolo ningún rastro y más fue su desesperacion al no encontrar a "Tim"

no sabia porque su nerviosismo y exasperación el vigilar al perro, no deberia importarle,pero sin darse cuenta en el interior de su corazón sentía cariño por el muchacho de ojos mieles

El tiempo en su casa hizo que de a poco entrara en su interior, la humildad y sencillez del rubio lo habia cautivado,junto con esa hermosa calidez,pero la frialdad de su corazón siempre le ganaba ...talvez el beber demasiado cegarón su razonamiento porque en esos momentos estaba muerto de celos no queria que ese maldito pervertido de tim tocara pelo alguno de su rubio joey...

mientras tanto el joven de ojos mieles se alejó del ambiente...no estaba comodo en esos lugares de tanta gente en la cual no podia comunucarse así que si más pensar se dirigio hacia el balcón de la mansión a observar el hermoso cielo estrellado,pero fue interrumpido por unas manos que con doble intención que claramente el rubio lo notó en sus hombros... se dio la vuelta para ver quien era

y se encontró con un hombre más alto que él se podria decir la misma estatura que seto,pero con el doble de edad ,este señor lo llevo al rincón del balcon queria besarlo,joey no se dejó tocar por nada,pero el hombre era más fuerte que él hasta que...

un puño directo en el rostro le llegó a tim producto de eso perdio el equilibrio y cae al piso

-¿Que haces Tim?¿ porque te acercaste de esa manera a mi novio?.-acto seguido el castaño verifico el rostro del rubio y le acaricio el cabello inspeccionando si lo habia besado o tocado...joey estaba como tomate y a la vez feliz...

-..¿tu novio? ¿kaiba no sabia que tenias esas preferencias,pero no te perdonaré esto kaiba... retiro mi contrato con tu empresa

-haz lo que quieras tim me da lo mismo...tu empresa es una mierda

con esas palabras kaiba se fue de la mano con el rubio quien este estaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado por el acto de defenderlo contra ese hombre...habia una esperanza? era lo que se preguntaba el rubio en sus pensamientos..

pero en la mente de tim queria venganza...¿de que manera se vengaria? observando a seto con el rubio de la mano...

ese chico...jajajjaja eran los pensamientos del hombre ya se cual es tu punto debil a parte de tu hermano

continuara...

holas bueno sorry por demorarme con el fics espero que les guste este capitulo bueno si no les gusto...será no lo lean entonces jajajajajajajjajajjaja broma xD bueno se cuidan y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo 7 que esta bueno jejejjejej


	7. Chapter 7

Ice

Disclaimer:Yu gi oh no me pertenece solo lo hago por simple ocio y para entretenerlas con lectura sana y educativa (jajajaja)

Capitulo 7  
Nuevos sentimientos

El rubio no podía creer lo que habia sucedido en los ultimas horas despues del incidente con "Tim" los invitados no dejarón de hablar de seto kaiba y saber quien era el joven que estaba a su lado ,muchas especulaciones de que eran novios por el simple hecho de que el castaño tenia entrelazada su mano con la del muchacho de ojos mieles...simplemente los movimientos de kaiba fuerón lo siguiente : dejo en el suelo a "Tim" luego se fue con el rubio, muy serio como siempre sin importarles a los invitados sus miradas y una que otra pregunta ,además los reporteros por el lanzamiento estaban en la mansión y se atrevierón acercarsele al Ceo,pero obviamente el caracter de seto kaiba es como de los mil demonios y solo con su mirada de fiera pudo deshacerse de los periodistas en un instante quienes muertos de miedo prosiguierón con su trabajo de cubrir el evento y no a seto kaiba y su vida privada...acto siguiente desapareció del salón principal junto con el rubio... y se dirigio directamente a la habitación de joey

-ya llegamos bueno solo duerme no debes estar en esos tipos de fiestas... es peligroso AH rayos! se que no me entiendes ¿para que hablo contigo? si no entiendes nada.-  
el oji azul prosiguio a salir de la habitación ,pero unas manos lo detuvierón  
joey si le habia entendido algo de lo que le dijo el castaño no en su totalidad,pero pudo comprender de que sus acciones fuerón del producto de protección hacia su persona y estaba muy agredecido por aquello...y a la vez feliz por saber que kaiba lo apreciaba de cierta forma .  
Sin duda era un hombre espectacular desde que lo veía en la televisión,su manera de jugar en los duelos de monstruos y esa gran superioridad sin dejarse vencer por nadie... le habia llamado la atención y de a poco a poco enamorandose de él  
nunca imaginó encontrarse con él y vivir en su casa aunque de cierta manera habia planeado el hecho de solo verlo y estar cerca de él...

Y poder respirar un poco y ser libre del hospital psiquiatrico...pero ya había pasado meses y kaiba ya estaba mostrando un poco de interes hacia él  
joey no queria el dinero de seto kaiba además no conocia mucho ese mundo... logicamente el rubio perdio la voz junto con el accidente de sus padres cuando tenia cuatro años quiere decir que no conocia absolutamente nada del mundo del dinero etc...  
Casi nada! solo lo que le habia enseñado layla en el hospital quien ella muy sacrificadamente aprendió el lenguaje de señas,para después enseñarselo a joey eso quiere decir que lo que joey sabía ...era lo basico de el lengiaje de señas y lo basico de la vida misma,pero el enamorarse de kaiba fue algo que nacio de él...sin saber de los prejuicios de la sociedad no sabia nada...

sólo su presencia y su fuerza para enfrentarse ante cualquier mala persona lo habia cautivado de sobre manera

Pero,en la mente de kaiba no sabia porque ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba despertando en él .Al principio le desagradaba lo que sentia hacia él por la sociedad ,por su imagen y por la empresa,pero por lo visto en la fiesta no fue nada del otro mundo el que lo vieran tomado de la mano con otro chico...

El castaño se exasperó al no saber comunicarse con él lo unico que pasó en su menté era pedirle ayuda a su hermano él sabia como ... el castaño esperaria hasta mañana en hablar con su hermano ya que el vicepresidente de kaiba corp estaba placidamente dormido...

Y pasarón las horas hasta que llegó el otro dia... después de la cansadora jornada del lanzamiento de "Flame" en la mansión de los kaiba ya que por circunstancias imprevistas tuvo que realizarse en su casa... kaiba no durmió en toda la noche pensando en cierto muchacho de ojos mieles..aún no sacaba de su mente el momento en que Tim tenía acorralado al rubio...como se le subierón los humos a su cabeza al ver como "su" joey estaba con ese asqueroso hombre...pero lo que no podía comprender era el motivo de sus celos kaiba tenía claro que no le importaba en lo más minimo ...joey solo lo tenía en la mansión por el simple motivo de que su pequeño hermano mokuba se lo habia pedido de que el rubio estuviera presente en la fiesta

abrio sus ojos azules con cansancio e inmediatamente pensó en su hermano mokuba ..se levantó de su cama y con lentitud y con una gran tranquilidad poco normal del frio seto kaiba se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano a un ritmo muy extenuado algo extraño en el hombre de los ojos azules

no tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano..solo entro sin más y..se encontró con una bella imagen de su querido hermano durmiendo placidamente ,pero eso acabaría cuando el dragón de los ojos azules lo despierte

-Despierta mokuba! hermano no seas tan flojo!.- dijo el castaño con ansias de preguntarle y pedirle extrañamente a mokuba una ayuda...  
muy peresozmanete abrio los ojos y lentmente en la posición que estaba acostado se sentó y con flojera y mucha calma se frotaba los ojos  
-¿Qué pasa hermano? ...porque ...me despiertas... .- dijo muy sonñoliento el pequeño mokuba...  
Seto se dirigió donde su hermano ...se encontraba en la cama y muy serio como es su estilo comenzó con su extraña inquietud

-Mokuba Yo...QUIERO APRENDER EL LENGUAJE DE SEÑAS! .- muy cansado ante esas palabras el gran seto kaiba practicamnte le gritó a su pequeño hermano

mientras tanto mokuba quedó helado ante las palabras dichas de su hermano poco usual viniendo se él  
¿desde cuando ese interes de seto por aprender el lenguaje de señas? acaso se esta interesando por joey?jejejje  
eran los pensamientos del pequeño que tenía ...y con una gotita en su cabeza por el repentino interes de su hermano  
-¿Y porque quieres saber eso hermano? preguntando muy inocentemente ,pero en el fondo sabia que era por el rubio...

-Mokuba es..porque me tiene harto tu tonto amigo ese perro de wheeler y como no se su idioma no se como decirle que no se me cruze en mi camino es eso enseñame... .- dijo un seto kaiba muy malo por mentir cosa que notó el pequeño...  
quien en su mente se reía a carcajadas de su hermano

-Pero ,seto es facil ven...- dijo el pequeño quien se retiró de la cama para dirigirse a uno de sus escritorios... abrio uno de sus cajones y sacó un libro... en él decia "lenguje de señas" abrio el libro y le mostró unas paginas con dibujos de manos en diferentes posiciones  
-ves es facil...solo debes de memorizarte todos eso dibujos y practicar con tus manos aunque es un poco cansador a mi me costó aprenderlo ,pero he progresado mucho ...joey me entiende .-

el de ojos azules se dedicó a observar el libro ´Pan comido fuerón los pensamientos de seto kaiba al ver esos dibujos lo encontró muy facil  
-Prestame el libro mokuba te aseguro que me aprenderé esto en una semana NO! menos de tres dias.- dijo muy seguro el castaño

-AH pero seto porque tanto apuro.- dijo muy sorprendido el pequeño nunca habia visto a su hermano tan entusiasmado ¿acaso será por joey? fueron los pensamientos de mokuba...

con eso kaiba se retiró de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió a la suya ,se vistio como siempre bien arreglado , peinado con gel hacia atras que lo ha caracterizado desde sus epocas de joven duelista... ahora con sus 28 años de edad sólo tiene tiempo de hacer de su empresa la mejor la mejor ...más competente que nunca.

pero su otra meta era aprender el lenguaje de señas con el motivo de poder comunicarse con el rubio le desesperaba no poder comunicarse con él... si bien lo que le dijo a su hermano de aprender para poder decirle al rubio que no se cruze en su camino tenia en su parte verdad ,pero la otra razón era que de alguna manera tenía interes en joey...  
cerró sus ojos y recordó lo que habia ocurrido hace unos meses atras cuando el rubio le dio un beso...ese beso seguia recorriendo sus recuerdos como un demonio¿ o talvez el paraiso? pues lo que queria era preguntarle exactamente el beso¿ porque el rubio estaba enamorado de él?

preguntas sin respuestas ..si no aprendía "el lenguaje de señas" claro está y eso haría...  
pasarón horas y el castaño encerrado en su oficina de la mansión  
Kaiba tenía su oficina en su propia casa como todo enpresario ,tenia que tener todos los implementos necesarios para su imperio de juegos ,pero como sus agentes se encargarian de las ventas de "Flame"  
Ya que ha pedido de mokuba le pidio al Ceo que tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones  
y esas "pequeñas vacaciones" las aprovechó al maximo en aprender el lenguaje de señas ¿sólo con el objetivo de deshacerse del rubio? ¿o solo era una mentira barata para otras cosas que tenia en mente el ceo? nisiquiera el mismo lo sabía ...

Lo unico que tenía claro era que el rubio lo ponía nervioso por todo lo que ha pasado... esas situaciones lo ponían incomodo ...no estaba acostumbrado a esos sentimientos y talvez preguntandoselo el rubio podría saber la respuesta .Si bien en el fondo de su corazón el Ceo admitía que sentía algo por el joey ,pero su frialdad y ambición por sus prioridades en su empresa lo cegaban haciandolo actuar como un tonto cada vez que se topaba con el muchacho de ojos mieles  
en esos dias el rubio ayudaba al jardinero de la mansión podía comunicarse con él con el simple motivo de que el hombre también tenía un hijo con el mismo problema... estaba sacando el pasto seco del jardin el chico ,pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba siendo observado por unos ojos azules tan frios como el "hielo" .Kaiba miraba como el rubio muy contento sacaba el pasto seco no se habia dado cuenta de que el muchacho ayudaba a todos los empleados del lugar por eso siempre se lo encontraba en todas partes ya sea con una escoba en la cocina ,alimentando a las mascotas etc...

Joey wheeler un chico de buen corazón lindo por dentro y por fuera ,pero con un defecto muy grande es sordo mudo eran los pensamientos de kaiba en el momento en que observaba a joey en el jardin de la mansión ayudando al jardinero de la casa...  
escondido entre las cortinas del segundo piso de su habitación...

El ceo ya estaba preparado para comunicarse con el rubio de ojos mieles...en el fondo de su corazón estaba muy nervioso ,pero lo escondía con su normal frialdad de siempre.  
Tenía un plan al hablar con joey y proponerle ir algún sitio con mokuba... aunque sus claras intenciones eran acercarse más al rubio,pero su porfiado corazón decía lo contrario ...mariposas en su estomago estaban despertando en él cada vez que lo veía de lejos cuando ayudaba a los empleados ,cuando se topaba en algún lugar de la mansión ,pero su mente y su racionalidad decía todo lo contrario solo para deshacerse de él o simplemente humillarlo...no verlo más ese era su objetivo de aprender el lenguaje se señas ,pero...  
sin duda en su mente era una batalla de emociones ,ideas,racionalidad y crueldad ,pero de algo estaba seguro..el rubio llegó como una criatura para desordenar su mente y eso no podía caber en su dura mente de genio y su corazón de hielo

preparó todo el Ceo para llamar al rubio y a su pequeño hermano ,no sabía porque tanto perfeccionismo en llamarlos para algo tan sencillo,pero siguio con su planes..ordeno su oficina ,llamó a una de las sirvientes para que les preparara jugos naturales y muy sentado en su oficina con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y sus apoyando su mentón con los dedos entrelazados ...muy serio con su mirada de frialdad que siempre lo ha caracteizado en su casa,en el empresa,en su vida cotidiana,y al mundo entero...

Esperando la llegada de mokuba y joey...como de costumbre el pequeño entró sin tocar tras él lo acompañaba el rubio quién muy timido con pasos lentos entró a la oficina de seto kaiba  
-Adelante mokuba ,joey sientense...como te habia hablado el otro dia hermano el desafio ya esta hecho y puedo demostrarte que en estos pocos dias aprendí el lenguajde señas .-dijo seto con una sonrisa de victoria caracteristica de él

-AH si HERMANO! pues demuestralo habla con él ya esta aqui .- dijo mokuba muy feliz por las palabras de su hermano y esperando como seto se va a cominicar con su rubio amigo...  
El muchacho de ojos azules se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio ,muy serio con pasos firmes,mientras tanto joey estaba mirando el suelo...siempre que se trataba de kaiba miraba el suelo o cualquier lugar ,evitaba la mirada de seto en él cuando se topaban en alguna parte de la mansión ...era muy timido y además sabía que seto lo detestaba  
Eso era lo que creía de él a pesar de sus buenas intenciones el haberlo salvado en la fiesta ,pero...en su mente pensó que el castaño se arrepintio esa noche el haberlo salvado de las asquerosas de manos de Tim...

Seto proseguio lo que habia planedo ,pero el rubio no lo estaba mirando se enfureció así que agarro su mentón para que lo mirara ,pero joey cerró sus ojos con miedo ...pasarón unos segundos y de a poco el rubio abrió sus hermosso ojos mieles y pudo observar un lindo panorama ver unos ojos azules como el cielo tan frios y a la vez tan dulces... fuerón sentimientos encontrados para joey claro esta de que el rubio esta enamorado de kaiba ,pero verlo de tan cerca le produjo un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo y en el estomago millones de sensaciones que no pudo contener ...sonrojado se apartó de seto ,pero esta vez no evito mirar al castaño...

Mokuba estaba disfrutando un espectaculo de primera fila viendo a su hermano hacer eso... estar en una situación incomoda para los dos ,pero lo unico que queria era que su hermano se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de joey y que fueran correspondidos ...queria verlos felices  
como siempre soñó que su hermano lo fuera...  
el muchacho de ojos azules se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano y muy nervioso tomó una distancia prudente entre joey y él

despues continuo lo que desde el principio tenía en mente...comenzó a comunicarse con el rubio ...utilizando "el lenguajde señas"  
con sus dedos empezó hacer movimientos aclaró muy bien la posición de los dedos para que joey entendiese,pero el rubio estaba muy sorprendido no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo ...kaiba se estaba comunicando con él y le entendía perfectamente...

El castaño prosiguió con el lenguaje de señas moviendo el dedo indice con el pulgar formando letras y despues frases ,siguiendo con moviemientos de brazos ...

-Seto aprendiste, lo aprendiste en poco tiempo que inteligente eres hermano yo aprendi en tres meses y tu en dias .- dijo muy feliz el pequeño -¿Qué seto ,nos estas invitando a salir ? ¿que vayamos a la ciudad? es una buena idea pero...no puedo .-dijo mokuba mientiendo despues de haber observado y entendido lo que seto les dijo a los dos en lenguaje de señas  
el muchacho de ojos azules terminó el lenguaje de señas y decidio hablarle a mokuba ...

-¿Como que vaya con joey ?mi plan era que salieramos los tres.-dijo muy enojado el Ceo

-Jajaja lo habias planedo pues yo creo que es mejor que salgan ustedes así podran conocerse más.- dijo el pequeño muy picaramnete mirando a los dos chicos quienes muy sonrojados se miraban... por parte del rubio pudo entender algo de lo que dijo el niño...por eso su sonrojo y con esas palabras el menor de los kaiba salio corriendo de la oficina de seto

el de ojos azules se quedó mirando la puerta entre abierta que habia dejado su hermano y despues su mirada se dirigió donde joey quién muy nervioso miraba a seto...

Kaiba cerró sus ojos ...derrotado por su hermano menor prosiguio con su plan...se comunicó nuevamente con el rubio diciendole que si estaba listo para salir a pasear...  
Joey no creía aún en lo que estaba pasando ,pero se alegró mucho de que seto no lo trataba con tanta frialdad que antes

continuara...

holas bueno no se que decir solo critiquenme nada más que bueno que les haya gustado mi historia espero mejorar cada capitulo... y bueno...eh... AHH! MANDO SALUDOS ESPECIALES A LORETOW por apoyarme en mis fics adios  
criticas a marymcr18hotmail o a leemos en el capitulo 8 adios se cuidan  
nn


	8. Chapter 8

Ice

Capitulo 8:

Recordando...

Disclaimer: blablabla para que repetirlo Yu gi oh no me pertenece solo lo hago por simple ocio

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA IMPORTANTE:

En este capitulo como se dierón cuanta en el capitulo 7 ,seto ya sabe el lenguaje de señas osea que en este capitulo para q la lectura no sea aburrida la conversación en señas lo pondré como una conversación normal ,pero con la diferencia de que habran ciertos signos PARA DIFERENCIAR LA CONVERSACIÓN NORMAL Y LA CONVERSACIÓN CON EL LENGUAJE SE SEÑAS CON MAYUSCULA PARA QUE LEAN... Ejemplo: ( - ) ese guión es la conversación normal obviamente ,( " ) será la conversación en lenguaje de señas

puse esto para que no hayan complicaciones en la lectura y confusiones aunque se que es deductible ,pero para prevenir nada más ahora sip al fics

Recordando...

Joey no creía aún lo que seto le propusó y menos de que estuviera hablando con el lenguaje de señas,talvez era una oportunidad para estar con su amor platónico ...estaba muy feliz !

o simplemente seto estaba sintiendo algo por él..eso lo ponía muy nervioso

"vamos joey" .- dijo en señas al rubio quien este aún no aterrizaba de las nubes por la sorpresa inesperada del hombre de los ojos azules ,quien con su pasos firmes le indicó a joey que saliera de la oficina de la mansión...

Ya en el trayecto de salir de la casa el Ceo les comunicó a su chofer y a los demás empleados de que no era necesario la limosina que solo pasearían en la ciudad ,que obviamente estaba situada muy cerca de la mansión kaiba junto con el imperio de la Kaiba corp

- A pie señor?.- dijo preocupado el chofer y sorprendido ante la inesperada orden de su jefe

-Si frank a pie no te preocupes ,pero estaré comunicandome contigo esta claro? .- dijo el castaño en un tono demandante ,el dueño del imperio Kaiba corp

con esas palabras se dirijierón a la salida y automaticante el gran portón de la mansión les abrió la puerta a Seto y a joey quien este muy nervioso y sumisamente le obedecia las ordenes de kaiba para que lo siguiera hacia la salida...

En el camino el rubio no sabía que hacer y como actuar , que decirle mientras que kaiba sólo se limitaba a caminar y de vez en cuando de reojo mirar si el rubio permanecía a su lado...hasta que...

Joey armandose de valor se adelantó a los pasos firmes de el Ceo y lo enfrentó de manera timida...

" yo...eh..porque me invitaste ¿qué es lo que quieres?¿ tu me odias o no?".- dijo el rubio comunicandose con sus manos torpemente

Ante tal atrevimiento de joey en preguntarle a kaiba, este no le respondió y le dijo que solo lo siguiera...

El rubio no entendia el comportamiento del el castaño poco usual y la repentina invitación,bueno claro era para mokuba también...

talvez kaiba estaba enojado porque mokuba no lo acompañó y le molestaba la precensia de joey a su lado, eran los claros pensamientos del rubio y el miedo de seguir caminando junto con el frio seto kaiba ,quien este seguia su planedo paseo

extrañamente seto llevaba puesto una camisa negra levemente ajustada,unos pantalones de cuero color negro y unos zapatos también de cuero de la mejor marca y en su rostro llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros,claro era obvio por su aspecto ,ya que seto kaiba a pesar de no ser un actor hollywoodiense, era más famoso que tom cruise por ser un hombre exitoso quién maneja el poderoso imperio de la kaiba corp,y además la vestimenta que llevaba puesta era muy casual y sus lentes era para pasar inadvertido entre las personas de alrededor de las calles de domino city..

Joey no podia negar que el nuevo estilo de kaiba lo hacía más guapo, siempre acostumbrado con verlo con las prendas del mismo estilo abrigos largos ajustado,pantalones ajustados y también sus trajes elegantes...

Pero en cambio el seto kaiba de ahora era más juvenil ,pero con su frialdad y seriedad de siempre..

eran las apreciaciones de joey quién por atras miraba la hermosa silueta del dueño del dragón de ojos azules

El rubio en su estadia en el hospital,layla le consiguió unas grabaciones donde kaiba era duelista y al momento de ganarle a su oponente sacaba de su baraja el poderoso dragón de ojos azules y derrotaba a sus enemigos duelistas y siempre con su media sonrisa de victoria que siempre percibia joey en las grabaciones...

El muchacho de ojos mieles siempre se había fijado en las facciones de seto ...era tan perfecto ,unos increibles ojos azules que con su simple miraba los destruye o los hipnotiza ,este ultimo era los efectos hacia joey ,siempre ha quedado prendado de su mirada...desde que lo veía en la televisión...

Y esos brazos tan largos y fuertes, joey siempre quiso ser rodeado por esos brazos, sentirse protegido y salvado por esas horribles pesadillas que lo invadían en silencio en sus noches comodas en la mansión...

Kaiba decidio hablarle nuevamente al muchacho de ojos mieles habia notado lo incomodo del ambiente...había recordado cuando era un niño y mokuba aún no nacia habia salido con sus padres ha dar un paseo esa fue la pequeña y corta vida de felicidad que tuvo el hombre de los ojos azules ya cuando nacio mokuba un par de años despues fue su peor tragedia ,el vivir en un orfanato y despues ser adoptado por el tirano de gozaburo kaiba...

En sus tiempos de niño con sus padres ahora muertos, siempre iban de paseo al parque ,kaiba tenía muy lindos recuerdos de ese lugar , así que decidio ir a ese sitio junto con el rubio...

Quién este muy nerviso por acompañar a el castaño ,siguierón caminando hasta llegar a su destino ,recorrierón todas las calles y suburvios de domino city sin ningún problema de que alguna persona reconociera al ceo ,ya que este estaba muy camuflado con sus lentes y su cambio de look sólo por ¨hoy¨ para qu nadie lo molestase .

Llegarón a una villa ,en dondé todos los hogares de las familias eran iguales, el mismo diseño arquitectonico ,el castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante tal drastico cambio ya que esa villa habia sido su antiguo hogar,es decir, aqui habia vivido el hombre de los ojos azules con sus padres antes de que naciera mokuba

A sus 15 años de edad seto vivió toda su adolescencia,claro esta que era un genio ya descuebierto por sus padres,quien por desición propia seto habia decidido estudiar educaciones ya avanzadas para alguien de su edad que recien estaba cursando la preparatoria ...ya manejaba los estudios universitarios y sacaba excelentes calificaciones en la escuela ya era un genio innato desde su niñez

Sin duda esta villa habia cambiado mucho ,pero seguia conservando el mismo aire de inocencia y felicidad que vivió el seto kaiba en su infancia y adolescencia

el rubio sólo se limitaba a mirar los alrededores...habian casas muy lindas con lindos jardines y pudo percatarse de que habian muchas familias todas ellas felices jugando con sus hijos

Ciertemente a joey le invadió el sentimiento de la envidia,pero sana al ver a todas esas felices familias con sus respectivos hijos jugando en los jardines de sus casas ,sus rostros llenos de felicidad

Le recordaba su lamentable pasado que no quisó recordar..en esos momentos junto con el castaño...

Seto siguió su camino para Llegar a su destino que era aquel parque con sus hermsos, recuerdos estaba ansioso por revivir aunque sea por un instante ese lugar donde compartio con sus padres ahora ya muertos,pero siempre ocultando su felicidad ,opacandola con su frio rostro de siempre y caracter desagradable para muchos,pero no para joey quien ha estado enamorado siempre de él

cuando llegaron al sitio planedo por kaiba ,joey tuvo el agrado de ver a kaiba que reaccionó de una manera bastante extraña al ver el parque...abandonado el jardin sin ninguna planta ...pudo darse cuenta de que seto ya conocia este lugar observando sus frios y serio ojos ya ahora tristes...

un viento fuerte hizo que los lentes de kaiba volaran ,pero el hombre de los ojos azules no reaccionó ante tal busqueda de sus lentes por el viento implacable ,los columpiso que aún permanecían en el sitio se abalanzaban de manera fiuerte por el viento...

despues de un par de minutos se calmó el ambiente,kaiba por un instante se olvido de la compañia del rubio y su mente quedó en blanco,solo imagenes pasaban en su cabeza de su niñez ,de sus padres,y por sobre todo su madre a quien amó mucho...

el muchacho de ojos mieles se adelantó a kaiba, quién este quedó parado viendo fijamente el parque abandonado ,pero a la vez su mente estaba en sus recuerdos,recuerdos hermosos y a la vez tristes, al igual que el rubio ,seto tenía un pasado muy penoso, y era por eso que de cierta manera se veía a si mismo identificado con el rubio ,aquella vez en el hospital cuando escucho tras la puerta la conversación de layla y mokuba sobre el pasado de joey ,le llegó a su frio y calcularor corazón de hielo, el pasado de joey...sus vidas eran completamente diferentes ,pero su pasado muy similar...

mientras que kaiba divagaba en sus pensamientos ,Joey se dirigió a los columpios,y se sentó en uno de ellos ,para su suerte estaban en un buen estado ,por ende comenzó a balancearse..kaiba ensimismado en sus pensamientos sintío un ruindo rechinar sus oidos a algo oxidado ,y al abrir bien sus ojos se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba balanceandose en los columpios muy alegremente,como si la precensia de el gran seto kaiba no le importara,talvez su timidez se habia esfumado ante el hombre,dueño de la Kaiba corp, estuviera a su lado y se divertia como si volviera a la niñez perdida

El rubio afanosamente concentrado en los columpiso pudo percartse de que kaiba lo estaba observando,en eso paró el balanceo y decidió conversarle al castaño

"Ven es divertido ,acompañame" .-le dijo el rubio moviendo sus manos, que acto siguiente nuevamente volvió a columpiarse...

kaiba no dijo nada, hipnotizado por la hermosa figura del rubio columpiandose de esa manera camino hasta donde estaba el rubio ...

sus neuronas de la logica no estaban funcionando en ese momento su triste pasado ...se habia olvidado por un instante ante tan amable gesto y hermosa sonrisa del rubio invitandole a diveritrse ...

Seto sin más se sentó en el columio de al lado donde se encontrba el rubio...que también por suerte estaba en buen estado, con el unico problema de que las barras donde sostenían los columpios ya estaba oxidadas y rechinaban al momento del balanceo ,pero eso no importó en ese momento

kaiba estaba como un niño junto con el rubio divirtiendose en ese momento era como si ambos hubierna olvidado su pasado y su presente solo importaba pasarla bien en ese momento...

Pero nunca se percatarón que cerca del sitio abandonado habia un auto estacionado de color negro y muy lujuso ,un hombre los observaba de cerca con lentes oscuros y con una sonrisa diabolica con sed de venganza...

El dia se estaba despidiendo para darle la bienvenida a la noche ,mientras que seto y joey observaban el hermoso atardecer,el rubio tomó la mano del castaño...

"Gracias por la invitación he pasado un dia muy lindo junto contigo".- sonriendole de manera muy dulce a kaiba ...

el hombre de ojos azules se sonrojó ante tal hermosa acción por el rubio y le correspondió, tomandole la mano también, después el rubio se acercó más a kaiba y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla del castaño

El corazón de seto latía a mil ante tal acontecieminto jamas nadie le habia besado su mejilla ,sólo su pequeño hermano mokuba,pero no podía negar que aquel hermoso gesto le agradó bastante,pero ...nuevamente sus neuronas de la logica funcionarón y se alejó del rubio empujandolo , provocando por la fuerza del empuje siguiera columpiandose de manera divertida

seto se salio del columio y se posicionó frente donde se encontraba joey balanceandose, y un poco triste por la reacción del castaño

"vamosnos ya es tarde, tengo una empresa que mantener ...".- dijo en un tono serio volviendo a ser el mismo seto kaiba de antes

joey se limitó a obedecerlo y salirse del columpio siguiendo los paso firmes y seguros de kaiba, quién este saco el celular de su bolsillo del pantalón para llamar a su chofer para que viniera a buscarlo

pero seto kaiba no podía imaginarse de alquién que lo queria ver destruido ...

Continuara

reclamos a mi saludos a loreto ,shiligth y a neemayaoi

espero criticas porfavor dejenme comentarios es muy importante para mi que es lo que piensan adios


	9. Chapter 9

Ice

**Disclaimer: yu gi oh no me pertenece sólo lo hago por simple ocio ahh me aburre repetir siempre lo mismo blablabla**

Y bueno como ya saben queridas lectoras de este fics, (") lenguaje de señas y (-) conversaciones normales eso es, ahora al fics

Capitulo 9:

Danza conmigo...

La cita con kaiba habia sido el día más extraño y a la vez especial ,para joey ya que realmente el rubio habia disfrutado de la compañia de el mayor , y seto también la compañia de el muchacho de ojos mieles, aunque no hubo mucha comunicación por parte de los dos y por sobre todo por el hombre de los ojos azules ya por su caracter bien conocido por todo el mundo...

Esa vez que llegarón a la mansión después de la cita improvisada ya que los planes de seto eran los "tres",es decir, mokuba incluido...

Por alguna razón seto de manera oculta huía del rubio aveces no le gustaba verlo ,y cada vez que se topaban en algún lugar de la mansión..

kaiba estaba en su estudio pensando en todos acontemientos ya vividos con el rubio desde que lo conoció en una noche fria fuera de su empresa,cuando le dio ese dulce beso en sus labios,la fiesta ,la cita y ahora...no tenia idea porque pensaba tanto en él no sabia porque motivo aprendió el lenguaje de señas

Perdió su valiooso tiempo en aprender algo que no le servia para nada...eran los pensamientos del frio ojos azules...

trabajando como siempre arduamente ,pero con su corazón en otro lado,escuchando música ,al gusto refinado de seto kaiba

el buen jazz,y música clasica...y varios ballz

Joey no podía dormir pensando en la cita con el castaño su amor platonico, realmente la habia pasado fenomenal ese día y además pudo ver el rostro del oji azul alegre con su compañia,jugando a los columpios como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho...

esa noche no podía conciliar el sueño ,extrañamente queria ver a seto ,porque no descansaba ? siempre se mantenia encerrado en su estudio después de que llegaba de la empresa, y joey casi nunca lo veía ,estaba muy preocupado por el bienestar del hombre de los ojos azules ,su alimentacion del dia a dia era minima

estaba determinado el rubio esa noche en ver al castaño ,joey no sacaba de su mente a seto ,estaba muy preocupado por él, además el miedo hacia kaiba se estaba esfusmando ,ahora si tenia el suficente valor para hablarle,habia decidido joey, en comunicarle lo que sentía por el hombre de los ojos azules,el miedo se habia acabado así que sin más rodeos el rubio se dirigió a la cocina sigilosamente ya que todos estaban durmiendo y seto estaba en su estudio trabajando obsesivamente como su normal rutina de siempre

Joey preparó un sandwish que sabía muy bien que era el favorito de kaiba ,y el motivo del porque joey sabia muy bien los gustos del refinado dueño del dragón de ojos azules es simple, una vez seto le pidió a la cocinera que le prepara un sandiwish especial de ave pimiento con mucho condimento y un jugo de naranja , el rubio observó desde lejos y escondido la orden de kaiba a la sirviente

y eso exactamente estaba preparando el rubio...

Al principio no era muy buena en la cocina ,pero joey siendo amable con todos los empleados de la casa la mayoia de las veces era el asistente de la cocinera quien ella negó rotundamente la generosa ayuda del joven de ojos mieles porque la simple razón de que era un invitado y amigo de mokuba ,pero con las insistencias de joey no pudo negarse ante tal generosa ayuda por parte de joey

El joven con dedicación y en silencio preparaba todos los ingredientes necesarios,con amor para su amado seto kaiba

Mientras tanto el castaño estaba sentado en su enorme sillon pensando en muchas cosas que han pasado desde la llegada del rubio ,sin duda joey ha sido un cambio en la vida del gran seto kaiba su rutina cambió drásticamente desde que joey vivia en la mansión y y además de sentimeintos que ha estado experimentando desde entonces ...esas emociones que le desagradaba de sobremanera

Kaiba no queria admitirlo ,pero en el fondo de su corazón empezó a tener el sentimiento de amor y protección hacia joey lo veia como un ser fragil y hermoso que le llegó como un regalo en una fria noche estrellada

El castaño ensimismado en sus pensamientos e ideas y escuchando una hermosa melodia de bethoveen llamada "Moonlight" era tan bella y suave a la vez, el sonido llegaba a su cabeza y sin más no sabia el porque nueveamente lo invadia el rubio en su cabeza una y otra vez

y con la música de bethoveen entró el rubio al estudio donde se encontraba seto, sigilosamente para dejarle el sandiwh preparado con mucho cariño para el oji azul,quién este divabaga en si mismo y observando un punto fijo del estudio...aterrizó al sentir el pequeño ruido de la bandeja en la mesa al dejarla el rubio,este muy sonrojado vio como kaiba lo miraba de una forma diferente que otras veces

Seto miró a joey ,pero no reaccionó como otras veces de tan solo verlo y hecharlo del lugar,pero ahora era diferente se levantó de su grande y como sillon de cuero y se dirigió hacia joey

El rubio sólo se limitó a retroceder algo, vio y sintió desde su pecho que kaiba estaba distinto que otras veces...

el castaño como hipnotizado con pasos largos se acercó más al rubio y lo rodeo con sus brazos bajo la musica de "Moonligth"

fué un abrazo poderoso digno de seto kaiba,joey pudo sentir en su deseo ferviente la proteccion bajo esos brazos,pero el comportamiento de seto era fuera de lo normal

En medio del abrazo proporcionado por el hombre de los ojos azules joey se dedicó a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de tan aclamador abrazo y en un instante el rubio era guiado por las habiles manos y pies haciendole hacer movimentos desconocidos para el rubio

claro está de que kaiba estaba bailando con él, bajo la música clasica de bethoveen

En los extraños movientos para joey ,por el simple hecho de su condición de sordo mudo nunca habia bailado en su vida y tampoco conocia eso...,pero de todas maneras se dejó llevar por las fuertes manos de seto kaiba

El castaño como un felino se tratase y experto en este extraño baile, dirigía al rubio con los ojos cerrados ... en una danza desesperado por parte de seto

Abrio sus ojos para alcanzar y para realizar su objetivo ,su mano tomó el mentón del rubio se acercó más hasta que...

beso los suaves y rosados labios del rubio ,en un beso dulce en un ritmo normal,sus labios estaban juntos y seto se tomó la libertad de invadir su boca haciendo más profundo el beso juntando sus lenguas ...de a poco el beso pasó a ser algo salvaje ,cosa que joey lo notó y no le estaba gustando trató de separarse de seto,pero no pudo el miedo lo invadió en ese momento, lagrimas escapaban de los hermosos ojos mieles de el rubio ,el beso se estaba tornando violento bajo la melodia de bethoveen "sinfonia número 9" Seto apretó los hombros de Joey,intentando también sacarle la ropa,pero en el acto consiguió rajarle la polera en eso joey cayó al suelo y con sus lagrimas no supo que hacer más que pensar en huir y salir de esa enorme casa lo más ante posible

Kaiba aterrizó de su hipnosis repentina al ver el el muchacho de ojos mieles que sali´p asustado ,pero el deseo lo embargó en ese momento de poseerlo no hizo más que caer al suelo y lamentarse por el acto tan cruel que le hizo al rubio llamado joey

-Que he hecho?.-dijo el hombre de los ojos azules realmente arrepentido

en un acto desesperado solo decidió a buscar al rubio para pedirle perdón,pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte

bajando hacia la entrada principal ,seto vio que las puertas estaba abiertas y de lejos pudo divisar como joey trepaba la gran pared de la mansión como si un gato se tratase

El ruido provacado por ambos hizó que gran parte del personal de empleados se despertaran,incluido el pequeño moki quién de inmediato se percató de que su amigo joey no estaba en su habitación

-¿Seto que ha sucedido? ¿dondé esta joey?.-dijo un asustado mokuba a su hermano

,Pero el castaño solo estaba callado con sus ojos cerrados,arrepentido por el daño que le causó a joey ,seto abrió sus ojos para dirigirselos a mokuba con una voz entrecortada cosa que mokuba lo notó

-Moki..yo...joey se ha escapado.. por mi culpa.

-Qué,pero hermano acaso le hiciste algo que lo hirió?

Seto kaiba quedó mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano ...

continuara...

lo siento por la demora es que como saben aveces la inspiración no la tengo todo el tiempo bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y se que estuvo corto ,pero no soy muy aficionada a los capitulos largos ,poque me gusta dejarlas en suspendo jjajajajajajajjajajaj xD

saludos especiales a shi-ligth ,neemayaoi,loreto y a mi misma jajaja xD

fics editado nuevamente lo subí despistadamente ahh tenia q ser yo

me comi algunas palabras


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: yu gi oh no me pertenece sólo lo hago por simple ocio_

Capitulo 10

Sin rumbo

Una noche horrible tanto para la familia Kaiba como para el joven de rubios cabellos dorados y ojos mieles... una tormenta se avecinaba en la oscura y tenebrosa oscuridad de la ciudad domino city...

Seto Kaiba, desesperado por el escape de Joey ,su hermosa luz! el Multimillonario,frio,calculador y estoico Seto kaiba por fin habia abierto sus ojos azules ,tan profundos como el oceano y tan frios y duros como los "iceberg" sus ojos se habían disuelto ante el encanto del hermoso muchacho de bellos ojos mieles y de delicioso sabor como el más rico de los manjares

pero era muy tarde...el joven de hermosa sonrisa huyó de él .El dueño del dragón de ojos azules se atrevió a herir su alma inocente y triste,intentó aprovecharse de su AMOR! por él en una pocesión absoluta de su intocable cuerpo de su pura hechura de hermosos brazos largos y finos y su piel blanca y suave como un petalo de rosa ,su deseo sexual por poseerlo salió de su mente retenido por mucho tiempo

Seto kaiba ahora yacía en su estudio bebiendo un vino tan rojo como la sangre y escuchando a su compositor favorito con su mirada triste veía el rojo carmesí del liquido de su fina copa de cristal,no podía sacar de su mente el horrible cometido hacia el rubio sol

la cara de joey feliz desde un pricncipio entregandose a ese hermoso y dulce beso ,que en unos instantes se transformó en el beso de una bestia salvaje...tan arrepentido estaba el castaño de su acto que no podia sacar su culpabilidad y el daño hecho al joven de ojos mieles

-SETO! era Mokuba quién muy enojado se atrevió a entrar al estudio de su hermano... Seto porque no haces nada Joey no debe de estar lejos! HERMANO.- dijo el pequeño desesperado al ver a su hermano no moverse del estudio

-No se que habrá pasado entre ustedes ,pero se que Joey te perdonará tu no eres malo hermano... se que lo... amas y no te habias dado cuenta Seto ...si lo amas entonces ve a buscarlo Hermano anda ve...- dijo el niño acercandose a dondé se encontraba su Hermano mayor... en el suelo

ante las palabras de su querido hermano sus ojos se abrierón de par en par

¿Yo amo a Joey?¿Lo amo? ¿que es el amor? ... en sus pensamientos tenia esas interrogantes,pero si tenía claro de alguna manera ,no podía sacarlo de su mente y lo más importante no quería que el rubio lo odiara por el acto cometido hace varios minutos

Después de eso Seto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recuperó su animo ,como si la imagen del rubio y las palabras de apoyo de su querido hermano menor volviera ser el mismo Seto Kaiba ,pero ahora con su duda ya confirmada Amaba al rubio aprendió a quererlo en el tiempo que ha estado en la mansión lo amaba con toda su alma al igual que su hermano, claro está que era un amor de hermanos un lazo familiar ,pero este amor era distinto...un amor de estar con él besarlo ,quererlo ,abrazarlo ,poseerlo ser uno como pareja, protección un amor infinito

porfin descubrio en su mente y corazón

no dejaria a Joey en las calles ,ante esos pensamientos ya aclarados se dispuso a salir del estudio

-Mokuba quedate en la casa iré a buscar a ese tonto.-ante esas palabras con determinación y seguridad .el pequeño se quedó feliz y tranquilo

Espero que así sea hermano fuerón los pensamientos del niño

El castaño salió de la mansión dando aviso de que no necesitaba un auto si no que iria a buscar sólo a Joey ante esa orden los grandes portones de la mansión Kaiba le abrierón al dueño de los ojos azules que con pasos firmes se diponía a buscar a su amor descubierto...

La mente del rubio estaba aterrorizada ante el cruel trato de su amado Seto Kaiba corría a una velocidad que jamás pensó que poseía ...¿porque él le hizo esto? eran los pensamientos y emociones que sentía en esos momentos ...ese beso habia sido tan hermoso tan especial, la calidez de estar en sus brazos,pero esos brazos se convirtierón en el peor de los demonios de ojos azules que lo miraba con lujuria extrema

No soportó más e intentó huir del estudio donde se encontraban...estaba lastimado y su orgullo herido... esa danza extraña ,ese movimiento del hombre de los ojos azules con él ...la presión de los hombros que ejercia Seto en Joey que de a poco se tornó violenta ...lo unico que pensó el rubio fue en huir ,su presentimiento de que el castaño no estaba bien estaban en lo correcto..ya no quieria volver más a la mansión ...no nunca más ,se las arreglaria como pudiera y encontrar los medio suficientes para vivir sólo en las calles peligrosas de domino city ,no quería recurrir a la ayuda de Layla su querida "Mamá" se podria decir, aunque realmente no lo era, preocuparla sería lo ultimo que haría en este mundo.

Ya agotado de tanto caminar el rubio andaba sin rumbo, llegó aun callejon sin salida que por casualidad estaba cerca de la empresa de su amado, "Kaiba corp" se recostó en un carton que estaba tirado en ese sitio ,arreglandoselas con ingenio lo armó con si fuera una cama preparandose a dormir...ya muchas emociones habia tenido ese día el pobre muchacho de ojos mieles ,sólo necesitaba descansar y olvidarse de lo sucedido,pero eso era imposible su corazón estaba muy herido y no podia olvidarse de esos frios ojos de hielos que siempre caracterizaban al estoico seto kaiba,pero como si fuera un demonio se trasnformarón en los ojos de un lunatico...

Joey wheeler nunca se percató de la precensia de un auto que lo siguió en todo su andar...desde que salto la pared de la magnifica mansión Kaiba, un auto estacionado a dos cuadras de color negro se encontraba y al notar la salida del rubio prendió las luces del lujoso auto y lo siguió...era evidente que alguién estaba investigando todo sobre la familia Kaiba ,pero ¿Quién?...

Obviemente Joey no pudo conciliar el sueño y menos en un lugar como en la calle, a plena oscuridad en donde se avecinaba una tormenta...los vientos eran poco comunes y el aire era muy pesado, en cualquier minuto se largaria a llover torrencialmente

estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer , la depresión y el miedo lo invadió por completo y no hizo más que llorar como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado...ensimismado en su tristeza no se percató de que un hombre estaba en frente de él, parado observandolo con mirada lujuriosa y relamiendose los labios, estaba vestido con un traje de color azul marino y por la oscuridad del callejon no se alcanzaba a distinguir algo como un brillo que sostenía en sus manos...

El temor invadió al joven de dorados cabellos y de ojos mieles quién por unos instantes decidió huir del hombre con mirada diavolica ,pero en el intento de escaparse del callejon sin salida el misterioso hombre sujetó el delicado brazo tan suve como un petalo de rosa del delgado y hermoso muchacho ,quién con terror no logró safarse del fuerte hombre de mirada despiadada...

-Vamos no te resistas,se que eres el novio de el engreído de Kaiba .- dijo el hombre tratando de domar al rubio quién no entendía absolutamente nada por su condición de sordo mudo...

-Qué te sucede acaso te comierón la lengua los ratones ...oye ..- inquirió el hombre

Joey ante el miedo de que ese extraño y desconocido hombre lo hiriera...y con el cansansanció que sintió despues de varios minutos batallando por escaparse de las garras del extraño en el callejon sin salida ,se atrevió a mirarle el rostro a la persona que le estaba haciendo daño y para su desgracia... era el hombre de la fiesta ,ese hombre que intentó violarlo cuando se encontraba en el balcón de la mansión Kaiba ,pero fue salvado por su amado Seto quién ya ahora también es un demonio de mirada lujuriosa

El rubio en el intento de poder escaprse del malvado hombre ,este lo golpeo contra la pared,ante el fuerte impacto el fragil joven de ojos mieles se desmayó instantaneamente

Seto kaiba corría como un atleta profesional,desesperado por encontrar a su rubio sol en las calles de domino city ...pero una corazonada llegó a su pecho en dondé detuvo su andar ,al sentir su presentimiento ,abrió sus profundos ojos azules y la dirección que estaba tomando era la equivocada ,según los presentimientos del hombre de los ojos azules,aunque claro está de que siempre el magnifico Seto Kaiba nunca ha creido en esas estupideces de corazonadas ,y cosas por el estilo al igual que hace muchos años cuando era un duelista profesional y el mejor de los mejores , tuvo un duelo con un joven llamado yugi y le dijo que ¨creyera en el corazón de las cartas¨ ,pero el castaño en ese entonces era más joven, un adolescente y esas palabras para él eran BASURA

pero en esta situación talvez era cierto,obviamente que muy al estilo de Kaiba no era una corazonada,no era un presentimiento ,en realidad según la logica del Ceo es "racionalidad",es decir,que logicamente hablando el rubio debio tomar la dirrección contraria porque no conocia la ciudad y debe estar cerca de su empresa ,porque en ese sitio a las afueras de "Kaiba corp" se conocierón por primera vez de una forma entre diveritda y extraña ,aún recordaba el genio de ojos azules cuando conoció por primera vez al muchacho de ojos mieles con una mirada angelical y dulce, le dirigia a él mientras en su "racionalidad" concluida por parte de Seto Kaiba en dondé joey podría estar, sonreía a si mismo recordando esos momentos vividos con el joven de rubios cabellos...

Llegando al lugar donde se encontraba situada la empresa, el Ceo no hizo más que buscar entre los alrededores, posibles sitios donde podria estar el rubio,pero en su busqueda desesperada no encontró nada,ninguna pista hasta que...

divisó no muy lejos un auto de una reconocida marca "Alemana" eso le parecio extraño ya que esos autos no eran muy conocidos y sus diseños propiamente tal estilo clasico alemán,pero sus neurona hicierón sinapsis y recordó algo bastante desagradable con nombre y apellido "Tim slowthik" ,estaba ese auto cerca de un callejon oscuro,pero sus ojos se abrierón de par en par con espanto al observar de que salía de ese callejon sin salida a su rubio sol ,en los brazos de ese infeliz... desmayado...

-No! maldito Tim ¡¿qué le haces! ¡¿Como te atreves a tocarlo! con tus sucias manos!.- dijo un enfurecido Seto kaiba quién apretaba sus puños con enojo y amargura al extremo que la sangre le subio a su cabeza ,desde ese momento habia perdido el control absoluto su ser, corrió y salto encima del hombre como si un felino se tratase y lo derribó de inmediato ,en eso el joven de rubios cabellos recuperó la conciencia ,abrió sus ojos lentamente ,primero veía nublado,pero a los segundos siguientes ...volvió la vista por completo y fue testigo de la pelea más sanguinaria en su vida...

El castaño golpeba a furia al hombre debajo de él como si estuviera poseido por un demonio,estaba aterrorizado de ver tan cruel imagen,pero después comprendió que era por él ,lo estaba salvando de las sucias garras de Tim se largó a llorar ,no quería ver a su amado así en esa condición tan horrible ,no era Seto de quién estaba enamorado,era un animal salvaje

en la pelea sangrienta el hombre llamado Tim ya estaba en su limite de seguir conciente ,pero tantos puños y patadas que le daba el hombre de los ojos azules,este no se dio cuenta de que el hombre intentaba sacar un objeto brilloso de su bolsillo pero en la vista nublada de Seto Kaiba dominada por el odio por atreverse a tocar a su rubio no se percató de las malas intenciones del malvado hombre...

En la pelea Tim logra empujar a Seto ,este pierde el equilibrio ,aprovecha de sacar por completo lo que escondia de su bolsillo y sacando sus ultimas fuerzas en velocidad, saca una grande cuchilla de acero y bien afilada,intentando lograr su objetivo de apuñalar al hombre de los ojos aules,pero eso no ocurrió ...Kaiba se da cuenta de lo sucedido tarde al ver como el cuerpo del rubio interfiere en la pelea resultando herido de por vida

-NOOOOO! Joey .- dijo gritando el Ceo sosteniendo al chico que lo miraba con ojos llorosos ,pero alegres al saber que Seto lo quería,cerró sus hermosos ojos mieles guardando como un recuerdo el rostro de el castaño en su mente

para asi morir en paz

Continuara...

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo jejeje bueno no tengo nada más q decir bye bye

ahh saludos a shiligth y a loreto y a mi misma como siempre xD


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Yu gi oh no me pertenece solo lo hago por simple ocio_

_Capitulo 11_

Abrió sus pesados ojos,era un mundo aparte del mundo real ,su cuerpo...no tenía un cuerpo fisico,pero... se veía a si mismo debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte, ¿Qué sucedía,todo era de color blanco ,pero al mismo tiempo observaba a unos hombres vestidos de ese color ,llevaban puestas mascarillas...se veía a si mismo lleno de aparatos y miles de tuvos ,pero..¿Por qué se veía, si estaba en ese lugar? ¿acaso los otros no se habían percatado de su presencia?no entendía nada ,un fuerte miedo lo embargó, muy poderoso...

Su cuerpo o más bien su escensia le decía que era hora de irse de ese mundo,pero el rubio oponía resistencia..quería ver a su Seto..era lo unico que le pedía a esa fuerza poderosa, esa extraña luz que lo llamaba para irse definitivamente de ese mundo,pero el obstinado Joey wheeler se negó a la llamada de esa poderoso resplandor , después de segundos se retiró como si nada y el joven de rubios cabellos se quedó observandose a si mismo, su estado tan trágico ...recordando aquello ,ese hermoso rostro de marfil puro ,de mirada azulina y triste ,esos ojos tan frios, lo miraba con lágrimas que brotaban de sus tan poderosos "Iceberg"y desde esa imagen ...ya no tenía otro que recordar ...no sabía el porque ,pero comprendió que estaba muriendo..su vida daría fin en este mundo,ya no existiría más..su cuerpo sería alimento de los insectos , su alma estará en el más alla...

Esa luz estuvo a punto de llevarselo y él se resistió ,y optó por permanecer en la tierra,pero...al comprender ,el motivo de que no estaba en su cuerpo...se arrepintió al saber lo que le deparaba el destino,ahora sería una alma ambulante en la tierra ...una desdichada alma sin amor que dar y recibir,ese hermoso amor de Seto ,le habia abierto su corazón ,pero ya no servía para nada si estaba muriendo...

-NOOOOO! Joey .- dijo gritando el Ceo sosteniendo al chico que lo miraba con ojos llorosos ,pero alegres al saber que Seto lo quería,cerró sus hermosos ojos mieles guardando como un recuerdo el rostro de el castaño en su mente

para asi morir en paz

-Maldito!.- dijo Seto con los ojos llorosos ,lagrimas ..nunca había derramado lagrimas por un ser que no sea su hermano Mokuba,pero Joey entró en su corazón de una manera especial ,jamás se lo perdonaría ,pero ahora no era tiempo de preocuparse por ese malvado hombre llamado Tim,ya que un poco sorpredido aprovechó de escapar huyendo a su auto,pero lo más importante en esos momentos era llevar a su cachorro urgentemente al hospital más cercano...

De inmediato sacó su movil ...

-Frank ,ven enseguida, estamos cerca de mi empresa en la esquina es URGENTE ! .- dijo entre enojado ,preocupado,en fin millones de emociones juntas, jamás vividas en intensidad por parte de Seto Kaiba...

Kaiba mantuvo su compostura y madurez frente al hecho de este horrible accidente,es decir,no fue un accidente en su totalidad más un intento de homicidio hacia su persona..,pero quién no tenía nada que ver en esa pelea, era su luz llamada Joey,ya que lamentablemenete salió herido muy ¡grave!

esperó a que llegara su chofer ,se inclinó al cuerpo del pobre rubio inconsiente tomandolo en brazos,mientras en la espera del chofer ,que obviamente llegaría en segundos, si quiere consevar su trabajo

Despues de varios segundo ,llegó el esperado trabajador de Seto Kaiba quién muy asustado por temor a que lo despidiera, y en su mente ver la mirada de hielo junto con un par de palabras tales como :"Incompetente,no sirves para que trabajes para mi ,estas despedido!" ,pero esta vez no sucedio! al estacionarse y ver a su jefe bañado en sangre con el joven Joey en sus brazos ,como empleado de la mansión no quisó entremometerse demasiado ,tan solo atinó a salir del lujoso automovil y...abrirle la puerta a un Seto kaiba exaltado junto con Joey en sus brazos, y la sangre que goteaba constantemente en el cuerpo casi sin vida del hermoso rubio

-Date prisa Frank ,esto es muy grave!.-inquirió el hombre de los ojos azules que de vez en cuando perdía su compostura como un hombre vulnerable ,mostrando claramente sus debilidades ante la horrible tragedia,el chofer se limitó a obedecer y a una gran velocidad de 293 km/h. El auto era uno de los mejores del mundo y uno de los mejores en velocidad, dignas adquisiciones de Seto Kaiba

El chofer a toda velocidad que disponía el lujuso automovil,llegarón al hospital más cercano de domino city ,sin ningún inconveniente ya que era de noche y no habia mucha movilización en las calles de la ciudad, y más por la fuerte lluvia...El chofer salío de inmediato del auto para abrirle la puerta a su jefe, quién este a toda veloicidad y como un rayo salió corriendo y con cuidado ya que Joey permanecía en sus brazos, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados  
Kaiba entró al hospital todo empapado ,mientras que las gotas de agua se mezclaban con la sangre haciendo que las aguas del cuerpo de Seto y Joey adquirieran un rojo claro...

Las personas que se encontraban en la recepción del hospital no podían creer lo que estaban observando ,nada más ni nada menos que a Seto Kaiba en un hospital ,empapadado y desesperado por encontrar ayuda médica lo más antes posible.El castaño se dirigio a la recepción--

-Necesito ayuda urgente esta herido por una apuñalada ...este joven esta muriendo haga algo soy Seto Kaiba ,por lo cual ordeno que tenga atención de inmediata! .-exclamó un hombre gritando y alterado ,la mujer atinó a llamar a las autoridades del hospital ,medicos,enfermerias etc...para la ayuda de inmediata que solicitaba con urgencia el empresario

Y la ayuda no tardó en llegar Médicos y enfermeras con una camilla se llevarón al joven rubio ,Kaiba salió tras ellos ,pero uno de los medicos se lo impidió

-Señor Kaiba.- exclamó el hombre de la misma estatura del estoico Seto ,con respeto con aires dignos de un médico de confianza-El paciente que usted trajó a este hospital tiene una herida muy grave, por lo tanto usted no puede pasar a nuestra area de cuidados intensivos, sin antes autorización de la area y los cuidados juntos con sus implemento como trajes estirilizados.- inquirió el hombre agitado por haber detenido al hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo ,y con miedo a la respuesta del frio oji azul ,pero no fue lo pronosticado por parte del doctor

-Entiendo.-dijo un ya calmado Seto kaiba entendía muy bien la situación, ahora todo dependía su cachorro a que sobreviva en las manos de los profesioneles de este hospital.El castaño contuvó su paciencia, estaba en su limite, queria ver a su cachorro ,saber comoe estaba ,¿se salvará? eran los pensamientos de un angustiado Seto ... parecía un león enjaulado ,pero no podía hacer mas de sus alcances que el dinero que disponía, para dar el todo por el todo para que Joey no mu...no podía pronunciar esa palabra ni en su mente

En ese momento recordó al mal nacido de Tim y lo que le hizo a su cahorro ,sacó su movil y se dedicó a llamar a su abogao para hacer una demanda en contra de su persona, lo más seguro es que ganaria y lo meteria a la carcel para que se pudriese en ella ,tenía todas las pruebas y los testigos necesarios para meterlo a la carcel, su abogado era el mejor que tenía, no habia duda así que le dejo el caso para que siguiera con los procedimientos ,porque habrían posibilidades de que el maldito alemán se escape del pais ,pero gracias a los movilizaciones de Kaiba y su abogado avisarian a los aeropuertos y fronteras de la nación, Seto Kaiba era muy precavido hasta en momentos de histería colectiva...

Como un animal enjaulado, Seto se detuvó al sentir que las puertas se abrian en la sección de cuidados intensivos donde se encontraba su hermoso joven de rubios cabellos, y hermosos ojos de color miel pura...

-¿Cómo esta? responda.-exclamó Seto kaiba dandole una orden al médico, que salia del lugar como si fuera un empleado de la kaiba corp.Era otro médico del recinto muy serio, no titubeo ningún segundo con la presencia del poderoso empresario

-Señor Kaiba me temo que el joven ...-

-Joey,...Joey wheeler .-dijo Kaiba

-Joey wheeler cof cof .-dijo tosiendo el hombre de apariencia mayor y de baja estatura -Señor debe rellenar los datos del paciente es obligatorio como fue un ingreso con urgencia, debido a la gravedad de la herida, no se lo pedimos desde el principio ahora debe hacerlo

Ante esas palabras el médico se acercó al hombre de los ojos azules ,pero...

-Quiero saber como esta mi ca...Joey ¿Cómo esta Joey?.- dijo agitado Seto por los gritos desesperados ante el doctor

-El estado del joven ...es peligroso ,la herida del arma blanca hirió su medúla espinal fue un corte muy profundo usted sabe muy bien que el cuchillo penetró en su totalidad el cuerpo, tanto así que fue muy dificil extraerlo del mismo ,eso quiere decir que dañó gran parte de sus interiores y como la clavada del arma blanca fue por la columna, el sistema más dañado fue el nervioso como vuelvo a decirlo la medula espinal ,este cordón esta encerrada en la columna vertebral ¿Qué quiere decir esto, que es posible que El joven Joey quede inválido

ante las palabras del médico Seto Kaiba solo oía ,pero no procesaba lo que le decía su mente, estaba en blanco

-bueno la medúla espinal, la función de ella es conducir, mediante los nervios de que está formada, la corriente nerviosa que conduce las sensaciones hasta el cerebro y los impulsos nerviosos que lleva las respuestas del cerebro a los músculos,pero al ser dañado con un arma punzante esa area, las funciones quedan inactivas ,quiero que comprenda la situación grave...estamos haciendo todo lo posible por reconstruir esa area y vuelva a funcionar ,pero las probalidades son minimas solo..bueno..esperar y esperar, es la unica solución hasta ahora, además de posibles daños neurologicos que lo puede llevar a la posible muerte..al parecer tuvo un impacto fuerte en su cabeza, antes de la herida que le fue provocada ,una parte de sus hemisferios por lo cual puede indicar un estado vegetal ...el cerebro es el órgano más delicado e importante en el cuerpo y el Joven Joey esta peleando contra el mismo

La cirugia en su cerebro es muy delicada también por lo cual tenemos doble trabajo su medula espinal , tiene mucho que ver con su cerebro es muy riesgoso ,nuestro equipo esta trabajndo para este caso.

Ante las palabras del médico Seto no sabia que pensar sus ojos ya bien abiertos por recibir la dolorosa noticia no mostraban ese azul profundo ,ahora eran grises y vacios ,Kaiba se sentía perdido en si mismo una sensación desagradable tenía en su estomago...como cuando entras en esos juegos de la montaña rusa y tus emociones son a mil ,y ese cosquilleo desagradable en el estomago ya sea por miedo o por felicidad ...en este caso era miedo...demasiado...Seto estaba experimentado por primera vez en su vida ese sentimiento ..el más temido

Su mente ...estaba en los recuerdos con su rubio de ojos color miel...tan su mundo que no se percató de la calidez de alguién que sostenia su mano,aterrizó al encontrarse con su hermano a su lado.Mokuba lloraba a su lado ,los dos hermanso Kaiba se abrazarón y se largarón a llorar descargando sus sentimientos sobre todo para el castaño demostrando su verdadera naturaleza

-Mo..ki..yo no puedo soportar esto hermano.- exclamó entrecortado de tanto llorar, el destrozado hombre de los ojos azules..arrepentido de sus acciones ,recordandó lo que sucedió en la mansión especificamente en el estudio cuando Seto trató de sobrepasarse con el rubio ,si no se hubiese comportado de esa estupida manera nunca hubiera ocurrido este lamentable accidente Fuí un idiota fuerón los pensamientos del Ceo

-Moki ..esto es mi culpa ,TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA .JOEY...YO DEBERIA ESTAR EN SU LUGAR NO ÉL!.- dijo un histerico Seto

Mientras tanto Mokuba aguardo silencio ante las palabras de su querido hermano,el pequeño se enteró de la noticia ,al ser informado por el chofer y de inmediato vino al hospital.Ante la compañia de mokuba Seto agurdó un minuto de silencio y cerró sus ojos ...

intentendo creer de que podía existir un milagro ,pero ante las palabras del doctor el asunto era muy grave,estaba involucrado el cerebro y todo el sisteme nervioso sólo había que esperar...el tan sólo era un empresario, sus conocimientos de la medicina no era su tema así que no dudó en lo absoluto en dejar a Joey en las manos del equipo médico...

Pasarón 4 horas de espera angustiosa hasta que una enfermera salió de la sala de cuidado intensivos.Seto Kaiba se separó del abrazo de su hermano para dirigirse hacia la mujer

-¡ ¿Como esta Joey! .-inquirió el castaño alterado,pero la mujer muy tranquila siguió con su trabajo de explicar lo que le pidió el médico a cargo de la delicada operación...

-Señor Kaiba usted sabe la situación ,nuestro médico ya le ha explicado los graves daños que sufrió el joven wheeler,pero ...el joven Joey antes de aplicarle la anestecia sus manos pedían alguién que estuviese a su lado angustiosamente ...,y luego de ese acontecimiento como equipo médico y llegamos a la solución de que usted era la persona a quien él buscaba tenerlo a su lado y hemos concluido como humanos que somos también ,en que usted nos acompañe a la operación que ya se esta realizando

El castaño por su parte se alegró al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer acompañar a su cachorro en un momento dificil ,pero por otro existia el miedo de acompañarlo a la muer...esa palabra no existia en el vocabularuo de Seto Kaiba en su familia,si porque Joey ya lo consideraba de su familia

Mokuba apretó fuerte la mano de su hermano ,Seto lo miró y viendo la cara de comprensión de su hermano y la aprovación de esta para que acompañase a su amor rubio miel...no había palabras en la relación de los hermanos ,sólo con su mirada podían conversar un gran tema y en este momento dificil las palabras omitían, y sólo las amables miradas y el corazón era la unica comunicación

Ante eso el hombre de los ojos azules se dispuso a seguir a la enfermera, quien le indicaba el lugar para ponerse la ropa necesaria ,estirilizada para que pueda entrar al quirófano...el corazón de Seto latía a mil por hora, nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida experimentar ,estas nuevas sensaciones y experiencias lo exasperaban y más si tenía que ver su lindo rubio sol ,pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, su objetivo ahora era apoyar a Joey ,¿pero que va hacer? ¿sólo mirar como el bisturi pasa por su piel abriendo de paso su delicada piel blanca y suave como un petalo de rosa?claro que no podía observar esas cosas ,cerró sus ojos ante esos pensamientos cuando se encontraba en la entrada del quirófano,la enfermera le indicaba que entrase,pero el castaño quedó inmovil por unos segundos...,pero al pensar en la vida del cachorro ...¡¡lo llamó antes de la operación! claro a su manera por su condición de sordo mudo...no lo dudó más y entró con valor como un Kaiba valiente sin temor a lo desconocido

Sus ojos se cegarón ante la luz del lugar de la operación ,de a poco su vista se acostunbró ...cuatro médicos estaban operando el cuerpo del rubio y tres asistentes estaban también...Joey ,su cachorro era irreconocible,debido a la operación en el cerebro su hermoso cabello no estaba, le cortarón su hermoso cabello rubio como el sol estaba rapado ,pero seguía manteniendo su bello rostro como siempre,Seto quedó inmovil desde lejos observando la situación delicada de la operación,pero fue interrumpido por una fina mano ,era la mujer de antes

-Señor Kaiba vaya, acerquese donde esta el joven Joey ,acompañelo el lo necesita más que nunca.-Kaiba aterrizó de sus divagaciones y se dirigió hasta donde su cachorro.El castaño tenía una silla al lado del rubio así que se sentó y lentamente su mano entrelazó los dedos con las de Joey...frias ,pálidas se encontraban,pero eso no hizo caso a las apreciaciones de Seto al contacto con la piel fria de Joey,cerró sus ojos intentando apoyar de corazón a su rubio no quisó ver la operación escuchaba los murmullos de los médicos ,nombres de instrumentos y de terminos del organo,nervios,etc..sólo se concentró en Joey enviando todo por el todo para el bienestar de su muchacho color miel

Media hora y la operación ya había terminado hasta que...un ruido salió de la maquina en la cual estaba conectada el rubio ...era señal de que Joey tenía un paro cardiaco.Seto shokeado no sabía que hacer y como actuar lo unico que vino en mente fue gritar como loco llamandolo

-NO JOEY ,NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR NO! .-gritaba el hombre, mientras que los médicos sacaban los aparatos para intentar resucitarlo,pero era imposible...-CACHORRO,POR FAVOR NOOO...MI LINDO JOEY.- atinó a decir más hermosas palabras,pero no pasaba nada, hasta que en un intento desesperado...

Sintió una mano cálida en su piel, escuchaba una hermosa voz y podía divisar unos azules ojos que lo miraban con ternura ...en el lugar que se encontraba era muy feo y oscuro,pero ese rostro era tan hermoso ...y tanto amor que emanaba de esa persona hacia él...fue algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera... "Joey" escuchó su nombre...¿Cómo sabía su nombre,pero era tan dulce y gentil ...se largó a llorar desconsoladamente ...alguién lo amaba después de tantos años de busqueda de amor lo encontró ...

Esa fuerza era poderosa ...la extraña luz resplandeciente quería llevarselo ,pero otra fuerza poderosa también lo quería como suyo,pero quién esa otra fuerza que proclamaba su nombre a gritos era cálida y fuerte a la vez,sin duda Joey decidió por aquella fuerza para ser feliz talvez tenía una esperanza de vivir para toda la vida con aquel resplandor azul, su decisión estaba tomada...

-JOEY NO...-exclamó con todas sus fuerzas Seto Kaiba,pero era muy tarde el sonido terminó e indico que ya no habia esperanzas... todo habia sido insuficiente .El castaño se largó a llorar, cayó destrozado a los pies de la camilla donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del rubio,pero...el sonido de la maquina volvió a conectarse..

-Esto es un milgro ha vuelto a la vida!.- dijo uno de los médicos felices del acontecimiento ocurrido.Kaiba en sus lagrimas de tristeza cambiarón a felicidad absoluta ,su cachorro se salvó ...atinó acercarse al dormido rubio por la anestecia y operación dandole un tierno beso de felicidad en su frente

Continuara...

bueno no me maten ,pero ehh no se que decir en la explicación de la medual espinal bueno ehhh CULTURA GENERAL SIRVE CIERTO? JEJEJE ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN ABURRIDO EN ESTE CAPITULO adios

saludos a :Tania jeje leiste mis 10 capitulos y no te gusta el yaoi jajajjaes increible ,pero bueno gracias por leerlo

Loreto gracias por todo tu apoyo nn si no hubiera sido por tus animos este fics lo dejaría descontinuado ,pero jejeje lo estoy terminando eso

se cuidan bye bye


	12. Chapter 12

_Ice_

_By Sora stars _

_Los personajes de yu gi oh no me pertenecen sólo lo hago por simple ,entretención personal y para ustedes fans de yu gi oh yaoi ,en especial Seto x Joey disfrutenlo nn_

_Capitulo 12_

El miedo y el dolor a la perdida de este hermoso ser que iluminó su frio corazón de hielo ha podido salvarse, pero ahora sólo había que esperar si el resultado de todo este esfuerzo fuera lo esperado, lo más seguro que Joey se salvaría era muy obvio, el rubio era muy fuerte podía seguir peleando para seguir adelante ,tenía el apoyo de Seto y de Mokuba ...era lo unico poderoso ...luchó contra la muerte y le ganó

El poder del amor de Seto hacía el fué tan magnifico que sobrepasó las barreras de la muerte,ahora sólo había que esperar...el tiempo lo cura todo

Joey permaneció durmiendo por varias semanas,la operación fue muy delicada y el descanso era la unica salvación y sanación para el debil joven de rubios cabellos dorados,pero ahora esos hermosos cabellos sedosos ya no estaban debido a la intervención quirurgica de urgencia en cerebro ,no poseía cabello alguno...,pero el tiempo lo cura todo y el tiempo hará crecer esos finos cabellos tan hermosos como el sol.

Pasó un pequeño tiempo y Kaiba todos lo dias visitaba a su cachorro al hospital, su pequeño hermano Mokuba se ofreció para reemplazarlo en la empresa, por momentos dudó, el mayor en aceptar la ayuda de su querido hermano,pero Mokuba era un Kaiba y como tal era tan genio como él, acepto la ayuda de su hermano,para que pueda ver a su querido Joey en recuperación

El genio de Kaiba corp ,tenía otra gran inquietud,el problema de su condición de sordo mudo, en si lo que dijo esa mujer era verdad,pero la destrucción de sus timpanos podía tener una cura..y joey volvería a oir y hablar

Kaiba con la superioridad que siempre lo ha caracterizado no dudó más en hablar con el medico cirujano por la situación de Joey especificamente sus oidos

se dirigió a la consulta del médico...y entró sin tocar la puerta ,era de esperarse por parte de Seto Kaiba

El hombre se encontraba revisando unas radiografias de otros pacientes del hospital, hasta que fue interrunpido por un tremendo portazo

-Umm diga?.- dijo muy tranquilo el caballero dejando en una mesa aparte del escritorio las radiografias que estaba observando detenidamente

-Como esta Joey,¿Cuando va a salir de este lugar,¿ sus oidos? como usted sabe él es sordo mudo ¿hay alguna cura para remediar ese problema?.- dijo muy preocupado ,pero muy a su estilo. El hombre de los ojos azules mirando al mayor muy seriamente y esperando una respuesta sincera por el médico

-...AHH Señor Kaiba...junto con unos colegas hemos estado observando al paciente Wheeler y esta estable, problablemente

en una semana podremos trasnferierlo a su casa, siempre y cuando que tenga los mismos cuidado que en el hospital...y sobre su condición de sordo mudo..bueno desde que usted nos comentó ese asunto, con un colega de especialidad otorrino estuvimos revisando mediante radiografias que sus timpanos están destruidos, como usted sabe

La oreja capta las ondas sonoras que se transmiten a través del conducto auditivo hasta el tímpano. El tímpano es una membrana flexible que vibra cuando le llegan las ondas sonoras, esta vibración llega a la cadena de huesecillos que amplifican el sonido y lo transmite al oído interno a través de la ventana oval. Finalmente las vibraciones "mueven" los dos líquidos que existen en la coclea, deformando las células ciliadas existentes en el interior. Estas células transforman las ondas sonoras en impulsos eléctricos que llegan al nervio auditivo y de este nervio a la corteza auditiva que es el órgano encargado de interpretar los sonidos

Eso quiere decir que es imposible reconstruir un timpano, ya que vibra cuando le llegan las ondas sonoras y al no estar activo pues obviamente no hay solución al caso, no se puede buscar otro organo que pueda reemplazarlo ya que una intervención quirurgica podriamos dañar más de lo destruido que se encuantra el interior de sus oidos

-¿Y un transplante?.- dijo muy resignado ,El castaño ,pero cubriendola con su usual voz fria de siempre...

-Un trasnplante, es imposible no se puede reemplazar ,por el simple hecho de que no se ha estudiado,es muy arriesgado es una menbrana ,es imposible..me temo que el joven Joey respecto a su condición de sordo definitivamente será para siempre.-exclamó muy serio el médico volviendo a su trabajo de observar las radiografias, desde un principio ya que fue interrunpido por un exaltado Seto Kaiba

-Ya veo...entonces... en el asunto de el traslado será ¿cuando?.- ante las palabras del experto,el castaño quedó shokeado por la noticia de que su joey, probablemente no volvería a oir nuca más, la confirmación de layla eran ciertas realmente Joey no volveria a oir,pero Kaiba ya eso no le importó Joey estaba vivo era lo unico importante

Seto salió de la consulta del médico especialista de Joey .Kaiba estaba muy satisfecho por los resultados obtenidos de la operación estaba claro y confirmado mediante examenes de el rubio, no caería en estado vegetal debido a el restablecimeinto en su cerebro por la operación y otros medios inexplicables...seguramente por joey en el intendo de vivir, cuando estuvo apunto de dejar este mundo ,pero una voz y un rostro tan hermoso y fino que lo miraba con amor y ternura hizo que volviese su alma a su cuerpo

Desde ese momento El empresario decidió volver a su lugar de trabajo ,Joey volveria en una semana a la mansión no había más preocupaciones,Mokuba lo estaba reemplazando,pero por informaciones de su asitenete personal,el hermano menor de los Kaiba estaba haciendo un trabajo muy excelente, así que no habrían problemas de volver a la empresa ahora lo unico importante era la recuperación del cachorro...

respirando muy hondo Seto Kaiba se sentía más relajado, ya no habían más tensiones,y respecto al tema de "Tim" pues el malvado hombre cayo a la carcél por una demanda, puesta por parte del dueño de la Kaiba corp por intento de homicidio e invadir los sitemas no autorizados de la empresa ...

El genio de Seto descubrió la vil trampa de "tim" a tiempo, intentaba usurpar los sistemas tecnologicos de la KC ,pero no lo logró y ahora estaba tras las rejas por un largo perido, talvez toda su vida ya con las habilidades de Kaiba, estaria de por vida por intentar también en la fiesta tocar intimamente a su amado Joey

El tiempo cura el tiempo fuerón los pensamientos de el castaño mirando el cielo azulado, y unas aves volar observando sereno y tranquilo..dirigiendose a su limosina, donde su chofer lo esperaba preparado para abrirle la puerta a su jefe y dirigirse a las intalaciones de su empresa...

Ya habían pasado la semana prometida por el médico así que kaiba a primera hora citada, estaba en el hospital con un lujuso autobus que compró especialmente el castaño para el traslado de Joey

El autobus en su interior, no habia sientos sólo un espacio suficiente para que joey pudiese estar comodo en el viaje a la mansión ahora su hogar ya oficial en la camilla, junto con los implementos necesarios para la estabilidad de el rubio

Kaiba regañaba a todos los auxiliares que estaban a cargo en el traslado de Joey, junto con Seto estaba a su lado Mokuba quién disfrutaba el espectaculo de su hermano viendolo como trataba a todo el personal del hospital, cuando entre todos llevaban a joey en camilla, obviamente tenía ruedas, pero Seto era muy exagerado con el trato de el traslado al autobus

-Tengan cuidado! más lento,puede molestarle...tengan precaución con la corriente de aire al abrir las compuertas del autobus puede provocar un daño irrapareble en su rostro!.- dijo casi gritando Seto Kaiba haciendo que los trabajadores involucrados en el traslado temblaran ante la prescensia del empresario cerca de ellos

Joey permancecía inmovil a pedido de los doctores y por Kaiba, que se mostraba muy sobreprotector con él,el rubio tenía mucha vergüenza de que Seto lo viera, por el simple motivo de que no tenía su hermoso cabello dorado ...así que todo el tiempo se mantuvo oculto entre las sabanas y tratando se ocultar su cabeza, que por desgracia ante los frios vientos se entumecía constantemente

A la llegada del lujoso hogar con todas las precauciones posibles y más con un exagerado Seto Kaiba asustando a los empleados y parte del personal del hospital, llevando a Joey a su habitación con camilla y todo y algunos médicos que también se encontraban en el lugar

ya pasado el tramite de traslado Joey ya permanecía en su ya oficial cama y oficial hogar, descansando plácidamente y a la vez gracioso ,porque tenía un gorro de lana de color azul puesto en su cabeza para que no lo viera Seto,pero Kaiba ya lo habia visto antes,para el castaño lo más importante era su bienestar la apariencia no importaba ,pero para Joey no era el interes de la apariencia ,por el simple hecho de que estaba enamorado del empresario,para él era humillante el que lo viese en ese estado

El hombre de los ojos azules a pesar de ser un hombre exitoso en los negocios ,frio ,arrogante etc... gracias al rubio aprendió apreciar la vida tal como es con errores y aceptaciones

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasó mucho tiempo la recuperación de Joey fue exitosa y rapida en tan sólo seis meses se recobró por completo , los médicos tenian estipulado que su recuperación tardaría un año y más,pero la fuerza de Joey superó todas las barreras imposibles

Mientras tanto Seto decidió hacer un viaje de negocios a latinoamerica ,por dos razones: expandir su imperio Kc y no ver a su cachorro,descubrió que Joey trataba de evadirlo en los primeros dias así que sin más decidió irse por seis meses en los cúal gracias a su pequeño hermano Mokuba lo informanba de todos los avances de la recuperación de el hermoso rubio

al saber de su mejora decidió volver...

Joey solía observar la hermosa fuente que se encontraba en la enorme mansión ...sentado siempre mirando como las aguas se tornaban de distintos colores con la luz del sol y las hojas cuando caían en esta, y flotaban junto con otras haciendo una especie de danza extraña como aquella danza con Seto, donde ocurrió esa tragedia que no quisó recordar ...

cerró sus ojos sentado en el verde pasto..derrepente un viento fuerte ,pero fresco hizó que los rubios cabellos ya crecidos de Joey se mecían en armonía, hasta que...unas manos firmes se posarón en sus ojos impidiendo que el muchacho abriese sus mieles ojos

Al principio se asustó ,pero recordó un aroma familiar ...Seto era él,Joey se quedó quieto y sonrojado, y muy lento se dió la vuelta para verificar si era él en verdad ,pero con miedo ,no sabía porque tenía miedo,pero se armó de valor y se enfrentó a su amor platónico ,porque el rubio se convencio asi mismo que Seto sólo era algo imposible,pero al ver ese hermoso rostro de marfil,fino y eleganta con unos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos, con su mirada de hielo mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, ese rostro que ahora lo miraba feliz con ternura y esos profundos Iceberg ahora eran liquido cálido sólo para entregar amor y afecto...

Seto después de ver la reacción de el rubio de inmediato tomó una distancia considerablemente lejana ya que estaban muy juntos,el castaño se paró a observar la fuente muy serio, adquiriendo frialdad caracteristica de él y con un movimiento muy rapido levantó a Joey del suelo

"Joey...sólo quiero decirte una cosa muy importante...perdoname" .- dijo Seto comunicandose con señas muy serio,pero en su interior temía a la reacción del hemoso muchacho de ojos mieles y cabello de angeles

El rubio quedó paralizado ante esas palabras,de pronto lo invadió un sentimiento de miedo,alegria y emoción en lagrimas...

gotas salían de sus ojos joey intentaba esconder su rostro bajando su cabeza..apretaba sus puños hasta dejarlos rojos,pero al sentir las manos de Ceo en su mentón...

El castaño se acercó al rostro de Joey... y beso las lagrimas de el rubio y de paso beberlas,el muchacho de ojos mieles se sorprendió ante tal acto inesperado por Seto Kaiba,después de unos segundos el empresario se separó del rubio

"Joey... te amo...he aprendido amarte... en este tiempo..perdoname por todo lo malo que te hice".- dijo en señas muy torpes el hombre de los ojos azules ante tal confesión inusual y poco acostumbrado a usar palabras de amor ante otra persona que no sea su hermano, bueno en este caso señas pero era lo mismo.Kaiba era de esos tipos que se expresaban con actos, sus sentimientos y eso fue lo que hizo...

se acercó más al cuerpo tembloroso de Joey haciendo que sus distancias sean minimas, el hombre de ojos azules se atrevió acariciar el cuello suave y blanco de Joey, haciendo que este le provocara escalofrios placenteros en su cuerpo.No dudó Seto en acercarse y probar los labios de Joey ,pero ahora no salvaje como aquella vez en el estudio...sólo disfrutar de ese tierno y dulce beso

Joey también lo disfrutaba, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese delicioso beso.Varios minutos estuvierón así juntitos besandose uniendo sus labios y creando un hermoso lazo entre ellos de amor,afecto ,protección mutuo cariño...

"Seto...yo..también te amo..y te perdono por todo..." .- dijo muy sonriente el rubio quien abrazó al castaño muy feliz por fin la tan esperada confesión entre ellos, todo estaba aclarado y más para Seto Kaiba

Claramente se demuestra que el amor traspasa las fronteras, el interior de cada uno, los defectos ,las apariencias y las "deficiencias",si bien Joey era sordo y mudo, Kaiba lo amaba tal y como es, el amor traspasa todo y supera mil dificultades

y el amor entre ellos dos se fue construyendo de a poco tanto así , que floreció gracias a una hermosa luz que conoció Seto Kaiba de una "manera especial"

y así vivierón felices comunicandose ,amandose con el corazón y el cuerpo...

Fin?

pues para mi este fue el final no puse lemón porque creo q no es necesario este Joey wheeler lo cree muy inocente ya por su condición de sordo mudo y bueno lemón mmmm esta en veremos para este fics

es posible que haga un epilogo para hacer un lemon

ustedes deciden ,pero yo no quiero en estos momentos

gracias a Loreto W por tus apoyos nn te

Shiligth muxas gracias tb

ehh no sé a quien más ...no se me ocurre,pero bueno fin

Ice llegó a su fin espero que les haya gustado esta historia

se viene " Pretty Boy" de yu gi oh es Seto x Joey nn


End file.
